Découvrir
by ginny06
Summary: Lors d'une ronde, le beau serpend blond, provoque notre jolie Hermione. Cette provocation n'est pas Sans reste. C'est parti de cela que HERMIONE GRANGER tente de séduire DRAGO MALEFOY !
1. Prologue

Salut à tous :). Je me suis décidé à écrire ma première fan fiction ! C'est vraiment la toute première !! Mais s'il vous plaît dite moi tout ce qui ne vous plait pas, n'hésitez surtout pas.

Je ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 & 7. Et mon histoire sera basé sur le couple Hermi-Dray !!

Au début je ne pensais pas faire une fiction à plusieurs chapitre mais finalement je me suis laissée tenter.

En espérant que cela vous plaira :)

**prologue**

_C'est à ce moment là que Drago me prit par la taille pour me faire descendre de la chaise, sur laquelle j'étais perché._

_-Drago qu'est ce que tu fais ?? Non lâche moi !!!_

_Non non non !!! Attendez il faut que je vous raconte le début de l'histoire sinon vous allez vraiment rien comprendre !!_

_Je suis Hermione Granger, en septième année au collège Poudlard. Je suis officiellement majeur depuis maintenant 17 jours !! J'ai deux meilleurs amis : le très célèbre Harry Potter et le grincheux Ron Weasley ! Je soupçonne ce dernier de développé des sentiments pour moi ... Mais il est comme mon grand frère et je ne le voit pas autrement ! Bref, de plus j'ai quelques vues sur un garçon et quel garçon !! Non, non, il ne faut pas que j'y pense, car ce garçon est l'ennemi jurée de mes meilleurs amis & il est aussi le mien soit dit-en passant ou plutôt il était le mien. Il m'attire c'est indéniable. Je crois qu'il en va de même pour lui ... Avant à chaque fois que l'on se voyaient, on se criaient dessus ou nous nous insultions. Mais depuis que je suis préfète en chef et que lui aussi nous faisons nos rondes ensemble. Au début je dois dire que ce n'était pas facile vraiment pas !! Mais je vais vous racontez tous ça :_


	2. Chapter 1 Le commencement

Le premier chapitre. Bon j'avoue que c'est le début ... Il n'y a rien de très intéressant !! Mais il faute juste le temps que l'histoire se mette en place.

Voilàà voilà !! N'oubliez pas de me faire part de toutes vos critiques :)

**Le commencement**

_-Alors le rat de bibliothèque c'est toi l'autre préfète en chef ?! L'année risque d'être un cauchemar pour toi, avec moi pour autre préfet._

_-Ferme là Malefoy !_

_-Doucement Granger, sinon je ferais de ta vie le pire des cauchemars._

_Je m'assis dans le compartiment réservé au préfets le plus loin possible de lui, en ignorant ses paroles. A quoi pouvait bien penser Dumbledore pour m'avoir mis ce crétin de Malefoy comme acolyte ? J'allais passer une salle année. Mais au moins j'aurai le plaisir de lui faire fermer sa grande bouche !_

_-Bouh, chuchotât Malefoy à l'oreille d'Hermione _

_-Qu'est ce que tu fous Malefoy. _

_Je me retournais je le voyais il était là, à même pas 1 mètre de moi, plié en deux. J'étais tellement plonger dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais même pas vu s'approcher pour me faire peur. Quelle salle année qui commence !!_

*

_-Quoi, Malefoy comme préfet en chef ??? s'écria Ron. Non ce n'est pas possible. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais choisi ce serpent comme préfet !_

_-Hé bien si !! Et croit moi je suis encore plus dégouté que toi !! lui répondis-je. De plus ce n'est pas toi qui est obligé de partager tes appartements avec lui !_

_A ce moment là Ron s'étouffa avec le jus de citrouille qu'il était entrain d'avaler, et tous les griffondors à la table se retournèrent vers lui. Il leurs fit signe que ça allait et ils se retournèrent._

_-Moi ça ne me dérangerai pas de partager mes appartements avec un garçon ... Dit Ginny._

_Harry l'attrapa par la taille, il l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit :_

_-Mmmmh moi aussi j'aimerai partager mes apparts avec une fille, mais il y en a tellement que je ne sais pas laquelle choisir._

_Ginny et Harry commencèrent à rigoler, je souris de les voir heureux, Ron par contre fit une grimace. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à voir sa petite sœur sortir avec son meilleur ami._

_-Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas le dortoir des filles te sera toujours ouvert, m'assura Ginny._

_A ce moment là Dumbledore se leva, annonça la fin du repas. Nous pris à Malefoy & moi de nous rendre dans son bureau dans 30 minutes et invita tous le monde à suivre leurs préfets pour monter dans les dortoirs._

_Je dit au revoir à mes amis et commença à me promener dans les couloirs du château qui m'avais tant manqué cet été. _

_Malefoy arriva vers moi 20 minutes plus tard :_

_-Alors Granger, tu es à la recherche de sensations fortes à te promener seule dans les couloirs. Mais c'est peine perdue, même si un fou te voyait il ne perdrait pas de temps avec toi !!_

_Énervé je m'approcha de lui._

_-Oh, tout doux Granger, tu ne m'approche pas. Et puis bouge ton cul on va être en retard chez Dumbledore._

_Aaaargh il ne payait rien pour attendre celui-là._

_*_

_Dumbledore n'as fait que me dire tous ce que j'avais déjà prédit ! Les apparts avec Malefoy, les rondes, les sorties que l'on devra encadrés à Pré au lard, les soirées que l'on supervisera !! Bref l'enfer ..._


	3. Chapter 2 La première ronde

**La première ronde.**

_Ça fait à peine trois jours que nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard, trois jours que je partage mes apparts avec Malefoy et ça fait une fille différente qui est dans sont lit chaque soir, et ça dure jusqu'au matin !! Je ne supporte PLUS le bruit !! Ce con est même pas capable de jeter un assurdito !! Et pourtant il est capable de jeter un charme pour m'empêcher de le faire de mon côté !! Mais quel enfoiré. _

_-Bordel, Malefoy !! Tu vas arrêter, lui criai-je à travers la porte._

_Puis je vais m'assoir sur le canapé énervée._

_2 minutes plus tard il sort dans la salle commune. en boxer (et seulement en boxer, merde quoi !! aucune gène celui-là)._

_-Qu'est ce qui ce passe Granger, tu es jalouse ? Toi aussi tu aimerai que je te fasses grimper aux rideaux ? Dit Malefoy en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre._

_-Non très peu pour moi. Mais bordel jette un assurdito !! Ça en devient insupportable !! MERDE !!!_

_-Voyons, Granger je veux juste te faire partager mon plaisir !! Je pense que ça doit d'ailleurs être la première fois que tu entend un homme jouir espèce de petite vierge effarouchée._

_Je me lève pour lui en coller une, mais il est déjà retourné dans sa chambre et a fermer la porte._

_Je crois que je ne vais pas tenir un an comme ça._

_*_

_-Gin, il faut vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un pour faire chier Malefoy, comme il le fait avec moi._

_-Tu as pensé à mon frère ?_

_-Gin, on en as déjà parlé plusieurs fois, ton frère et comme mon grand frère. Et lui aussi un jour il se rendra compte que je ne suis que sa « petite sœur »_

_-Ouais, dommage il aurait pu arrêté d'être sur notre dos à Harry & à moi. Ça fait quand même 7 mois qu'on est ensemble & il ne nous lâche jamais, on aimerait bien être un peu en intimité des fois ..._

_-Il ferai bien de se trouver une fille lui aussi. Dit moi il est quelle heure ?_

_-Presque 21 heures._

_-Merde je suis en retard ce soir c'est ma première ronde avec Malefoy. Je vais lui faire regretter son petit jeu de ce matin ... Allez Gin, à plus et n'oublie pas : le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets est : « parfum de vanille » au cas ou tu aurais besoin d'intimité, lui dit-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bon il faut que je fille._

_*_

_-J'ai failli t'attendre Granger ..._

_Mon dieu qu'il est beau ! Il était habillé de noir, sa chemise était entrouverte. Merde Hermione regarde c'est la fouine devant toi, reprend toi._

_-Je suis là, alors tu la ferme maintenant._

_-Oh stop, je suis comme toi je ne suis pas content d'être là. Et ça va être comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année alors autant t'y habituer dès maintenant._

_-Avec un comportement comme le tient ça va être dur ... _

_-Dit moi Granger t'es vierge ?_

_-QUOIIII ??? mais ça va vraiment pas toi._

_Pourquoi donc cela m'avait-il blessé qu'il me pose la question ?_

_-Tu m'as très bien entendu._

_-Ça ne te regarde pas !_

_-Ça veux dire oui !! En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas ... dit-il en la regardant !!_

_-Écoute connard, ça ne sert à rien de se montrer blessant, c'est pas parce que tu saute une salope tous les soir que tu dois te croire le dieu ok ? Alors maintenant tu la ferme et on fait la ronde autant en finir le plus vite. _

_-Oh Granger s'énerve, tu sais que physiquement tu es mieux quand tu t'énerve. Et moi j'essayai seulement d'engager la conversation._

_-Parle d'autre chose, ou ferme là._

_... il commencèrent leur ronde._

_-Je pensais quand même que tu l'avais fait avec weasmoche ..._

_-NON !!! premièrement Ron il s'appelle Ron, et deuxièmement je ne sortirai jamais avec lui._

_-Je dois alors reconnaître que tu as raison. Weasmoche porte bien son nom ..._

_Je souris malgré-moi._

_-Oh, oh Granger je ne dit pas que tu as du goût, tu peux ravaler ton sourire._

_-Ta gueule !!_

_-C'est quoi ton style de mec ?_

_-Il y a vraiment ça qui t'intéresse ?_

_-Oué !_

_-Je ne sais pas trop._

_J'ai le sang qui afflux au joues ..._

_-Moi j'aime les filles qui veulent me séduire et qui savent le faire._

_Il me lance un regard dégouté._

_Je deviens de plus en plus rouge !! Comment pourrai-je le séduire avec ma jupe de l'an 40 mes cheveux sans arrêt ébouriffés ... _

_Aaaaargh je ne pense sincèrement pas à le séduire quand même ???_

_-Ce que les filles comme toi ne pourrait jamais faire !!_

_Ni une ni deux je le plaque contre le mur me presse contre lui et le regarde dans les yeux._

_-Qu'est ce que tu as dit Malefoy ?_

_-Rien, juste qu'on devrait finir cette ronde._

_-Ouaais ouais !! finissons-en_

_Sans m'en apercevoir je commençais à réfléchir à la façon d'on j'allais m'y prendre pour le séduire._


	4. Chapter 3 le jeu commence

Bonsoir =D !!! Voici le troisième chapitre, un peu court je l'avoue !!!! Mais je met le jeu en place et je ferai surement des chapitres plus long.

Je vous invite à me faire toutes les remarques que vous souhaitez :D !!! Et j'avais une question : est-ce que l'histoire vous parait vraisemblable ?

Allez bonne lecture (k)

**LE JEU COMMENCE**

_Sans même y penser je me retrouvais devant mon placard. J'entendais Malefoy dans notre salle commune qui se préparait à manger dans la petite cuisine. Ça faisait une heure que j'avais enlevé mon uniforme et essayé à peu près tous ce que j'avais dans mon placard. Je me décida pour un petit pull noir très décolleté et un jean bleu délavé très moulant. Je lance à mes cheveux un sort de domptage qui ne les rendis pas lisse mais légèrement ondulés. _

_Je sort de la chambre. Ne faisant pas attention à Malefoy (ou tout du moins : faisant semblant de ne pas le voir). Il entend le bruit de ma porte qui claque et il se retourne. Lui qui est en général impassible laisse apparaître une expression d'admiration qui s'efface très vite._

_-Alors Granger on laisse tomber l'uniforme, dit-il de son ton habituel._

_Je m'approche de lui lentement, puis je m'arrête arriver à quelques centimètre de lui. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille :_

_-Dit moi Malefoy c'est moi ou il fait très très chaud ici ?_

_Et je commence à respirer très lentement, je laisse ma bouche toucher sa joue et je commence à repartir. Il m'attrape par le bras me regarde dans les yeux et il dit à son tour :_

_-D'accord Granger tu veux jouer à ce jeu on va jouer. Mais tu risque d'y perdre très gros. Prend garde._

_-Ta ta ta, Malefoy je suis une grande fille je sais ce que je fais._

_Ces yeux sont vraiment envoutant. Il s'approche toujours plus de ma bouche et dévie finalement vers mon oreille. Ma respiration est lourde, je commence à trembler. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour moi d'être si près de Malefoy._

_-Très bien princesse que le jeu commence._

_Et il part dans sa chambre me laissant là, en plein milieu de la cuisine entrain de reprendre mon souffle._

_Une fois mon souffle repris, il trouve le moyen de me le faire reperdre. Alors que je prenais un verre d'eau, m'apprêtant à allez me couchez ( Hé oui j'ai beau me transformer en prédatrice, je suis toujours une miss-je-sais-tout et demain matin il y a cours bref ...) il sort torse nu, ne portant que son pantalon. Je deviens rouge, il le remarque._

_-Allons, ma colombe que ce passe-t-il ?? Tu as avalé de travers._

_Impossible de lui répondre. Je fixe son torse si bien dessiner grâce au Quidditch. Ma bouche s'ouvre._

_Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi, je recule._

_Il faut absolument que je me contrôle, c'est lui qui est entrain de prendre le dessus dans notre jeu._

_Je ferme les yeux me rendant un peu a la raison. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, sa main frôle la mienne. Mon dieu Malefoy je ne vais pas tenir la !!!_

_Puis j'entends un bruit provenant de l'extérieur, ça me ramène à la réalité. Et avec toute la volonté dont je peux faire preuve, je m'arrache à lui murmurant un vague : « tous doux le jeu commence » à Malefoy et je m'enferme dans ma chambre !_

_Finalement l'année risque d'être plus intéressante qu'il n'y paraissait._

_J'entendis Malefoy fermer sa porte, espérant qu'il soit aussi frustré que moi. Car je dois dire que si je m'écoutais j'irai le rejoindre de suite dans sa chambre. Mais allons y en douceur. C'est comme ça que fonctionne la séduction non ??_

voilà voilà =D !! A bientôt people, a vous les remarques (k) !!


	5. Chapter 4 L'explication

Coucou à tous, c'est le 4ème chapitre. J'ai pas grand chose à dire, mais il annonce le 5ème ou il risque d'être riche pour Dray & Mione !!! Bonne lecture :D

**L'EXPLICATION**

_Je dois dire que je n'aurai jamais cru que ce jeu puisse être si prenant. Je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose ! Chaque chose que j'entreprends est précédé de la question : est-ce que cela va séduire Malefoy. Même ma façon de couper mes ingrédients en cours de potions est précédé de cette question, je vais devenir folle !! Il faut absolument que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Mais bon comment réagirait Ginny si je lui en parlait ? Et ça serait encore pire avec Harry et Ron... Donc pour l'instant je vais garder ça pour moi._

_Les journée passent à une lenteur effroyable. Même les cours commençent à me désintéresser, c'est pour dire. _

_Malefoy me rends folle. Il trouve toujours le moyen de se retrouver sur mon chemin. Quand il y a foule il s'arrange pour me prendre la main, y faire une caresse et repartir sans un regard. _

_Quand je suis en compagnie de Ron et Harry, il me prends à part sous prétexte qu'un professeur souhaite voir les préfets en chef, en n'oubliant pas d'insulter mes compagnons._

_-« Dommage que l'uniforme soit obligatoire ma douce, tu serais beaucoup mieux dans ce petit pull noir de la dernière fois » me chuchottait-il au détour d'un couloir. « Mais j'aime me savoir le seul à avoir le droit de le voir » Et il repars aussi vite, me laissant la espérant bien plus que de simple parole._

_Ce n'est plus possible. Plus le temps passe, plus Malefoy gagne du terrain à notre jeu !! Je décide de prendre les choses en main. En attendant McGonagall m'attend dans son bureau._

_Je frappe à la porte, je rentre, Malefoy est déjà là. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas qu'il aurait dû être là. Bref. McGonagall me prit de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de Malefoy. Je laisse ma mains pendre, en dehors du fauteuil. Malefoy en profite pour la prendre. Je deviens rouge, McGonagall me demande ce qu'il m'arrive, ne voyant pas, elle même, la scène, je lui répond que tout vas bien._

_Sa main est si douce. Elle est chaude, ce qui contraste d'avec la mienne qui est gelé. Il commence à me faire des papouilles, c'est franchement agréable._

_McGonagall, prononce des paroles que je n'écoute pas, Malefoy lui est très attentif, il garde son air hautain et froid en regardant Minerva. _

_-« vous avez compris miss Granger, cela se passera le 31 octobre »_

_Sortie de ma rêverie, je lui fit signe que oui, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi elle parle. Puis elle nous demande de sortir._

_Une fois dehors je demande à Malefoy de quoi parlais McGo et, cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui me pressa contre le mur du couloir, et me dit_

_« Tient, tient, Ma colombe n'as donc rien écouté... »_

_J'ai la tête qui va explosé. De sentir son souffle si près de moi._

_« Je crois que McGo voulait nous prévenir de la date du prochain bal à Poudlard » puis il quitte mon oreille pour allez embrasser ma mâchoire mais il arrête son geste ce qui me rend totalement folle. La sonnerie retentit, les élèves sorte des classes, Drago est emporté par le flot d'élèves, et je reste plantée là complètement perdu avec mon esprit embrouillé._

_Quelques minutes après seulement, Ginny m'attrape et n'emmène dans le parc me promener._

_-« Hermi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ... »_

_-« Non t'inquiète tout vas bien. Dit moi tu penses que les serpentards aurait pu changer cet été ? »_

_-« Je voulais justement t'en parler. Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'es pas venue dans la salle commune des Griffondors ... j'ai remarqué des trucs là bas ... Les filles de griffondors parlent beaucoup du nouveau comportement des Serpentards. Moi même je l'ai remarqué aux derniers entrainement de Quidditch , mais je pense que depuis l'enfermement de quelques uns de leurs parents ils ont moins peur et sont plus libres. Avant ils étaient contrains d'obéir à leurs parents. Maintenant c'est différents ils peuvent se construire par eux même. Et de plus quelques Griffondors sortent avec des serpentards. Padma sort avec Zabini ... J'ai d'ailleurs engagée quelques conversation avec lui et je l'ai trouvé franchement sympathique ... Je pense que le monde a changé depuis la chute de Voldemort l'année dernière. »_

_-« Oui ?! Il faudrait peut être que je retourne à Griffondor pour voir ça alors ... »_

_-« Ouaai !! D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je t'ai « enlevée », ce soir il y a une fête dans notre salle commune, il y aura surement des serpentard si tu veux venir ... ça nous ferait franchement plaisir à Harry, Ron & à Moi. »_

_Je réfléchissais !! Peut-être que Malefoy allez être présent ... Après tout c'était un Serpentards & de plus le meilleur ami de Zabini. Il risquait donc d'être invité !! _

_« Oui je serai la »_

_Semblant lire dans mon esprit Ginny ajouta :_

_« Et Malefoy à changer lui ? »_

_Rien qu'au fait d'entendre son nom prononcé par ma meilleure amie, je pris conscience de toute l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. _

_Et sans plus attendre je raconta tout à Ginny, de A à Z._

_A ma grande surprise Ginny rigola. _

_-« Hahahaaa !!! C'est fou le pouvoir qu'on les serpentards sur les griffondors. Tu apprendra que Ron s'est éprise d'une jolie serpentarde Blonde ... »_

_La nouvelle que m'annonça me fit plaisir pour Ron, il était enfin passer à autre chose._

_-« Hermione, écoute, je pense qu'il sera là ce soir. Il faut que tu te prépare à avoir le dessus dans votre jeu. Il te rend complètement folle ça se voit. On va lui préparer quelque chose dont il se rappellera toute sa vie je pense »_

_La perspective de cette soirée me rendait folle d'envie !!!_

_Le fait d'avoir parlé a Ginny me fit vraiment du bien !! Elle me conseilla de ne pas cacher la vérité à Harry & à Ron. Maintenant que eux aussi avaient changé d'avis sur les serpentards. Et Ginny me proposa un plan d'action pour ce soir. C'est comme ça que l'on se rendit toute les deux dans la grande salle pour allez déjeuner._

_La journée allait être vraiment longue._

_A table je m'assis à côté de Ron et en face d'Harry. Je me décida de leur parler de Malefoy mais en y allant avec douceur. C'était Malefoy tout de même. Harry parla avant que je ne le fasse._

_-« Hé bien Hermione, tu viens ce soir ? Je te préviens il y aura des serpentards ... »_

_-« Oui Ginny m'as prévenu, dit moi Harry qu'est ce que tu pense de ce changement d'attitude des serpentards toi ? »_

_-« L'école en avait besoin ! Regarde maintenant les maisons sont soudés ... Si un jour Voldemort revient au pouvoir, je pense que l'on aura plus de chances de le vaincre »_

_-« On a jamais parler de cette été Harry ... Tu sais si un jour tu veux parler de ce qui c'est passé au ministère avec l'ordre tu peux ... Parce qu'on a compris que l'ordre avait seulement réussi à blesser grièvement Voldemort et emprisonné les mangemorts mais tu nous en as jamais vraiment parlé. On est tous la si tu as besoin !!! »_

_-« Merci Hermione, c'est très gentil, mais laisse moi encore un peu de temps. »_

_-« Alors, Ron qui est la jeune Serpentarde ? » Demanda-je à Ron pour changer de sujet et pour les amenés sur celui de Malefoy._

_-« La blonde à côté de Parkinson là bas !! »_

_-« Vous savez que Malefoy lui aussi à changé ..._

_-« ça ne m'étonne pas tu vois, sans Lucius collé à ses basques ... Mais prends garde quand même Hermi, il reste Malefoy ... »_

_-« T'inquiète pas Harry »_

_J'étais étonné à quel point Harry et Ron ont été compréhensible après que je leurs ai raconté._

_Bon la fête s'annonçait bien et Ginny & moi avions préparé un plan pour faire succomber Malefoy._


	6. Chapter 5 La fête

**Je suis impardonnable !!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ou avais-je la tête ?

Dans la lune comme d'habitude ...

Bon ba je vous poste le chapitre de la fête. J'éspère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques : bonnes & mauvaises ...

* * *

**LA FÊTE !!**

_Notre plan était simple !!! La première partie était de faire tourner la tête à Malefoy avant la fête pour être sur qu'il vienne._

_Je mis à exécution les ordres de Ginny : sous les coups de 19 heures je rentre à l'appart, il n'y est pas encore._

_Je me déshabille laissant bien en vue mes vêtements sur le sol du salon, et je vais prendre une douche bouillante._

_Je l'entend claqué la porte d'entrer. _

_Je sort de la salle de bain entouré d'une toute petite serviette, j'ai les cheveux tremper qui colle à ma peau. Il me regarde et je peut lire du désir dans ses yeux. Je vois dans sa main mon chemisier, qu'il a dû ramasser pendant que j'étais à la salle de bain._

_Je m'approche alors de lui me pressant assez contre lui. Je lui prend de la main mon vêtement tout en lui caressant le bras. Je sens qu'il a un frisson. Satisfaite je repars dans ma chambre le laissant planté au beau milieu de notre salle commune._

_Quelque minute plus tard, alors que j'essaie tous ce que je pourrais mettre ce soir, j'entends frappé à la porte. Je ne porte que des sous-vêtements. _

_Malicieusement je lui dit d'entrer._

_Il entre et sans aucune pudeur il me regarde de bas en haut. Il dessert alors sa cravate. Il s'approche de moi :_

_« Hé bien princesse, je crois que l'on va bien s'amuser ce soir »_

_Et il commence à embrasser mon cou. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau nue. Tout en gardant la tête froide je le laisse continuer. Il remonte vers ma mâchoire et la je le stoppe net. _

_« Alors à ce soir » lui dis-je avant que je ne perde la tête._

_Il tarde à sortir, et me regarde encore une fois de bas en haut. Il me lâche la main qu'il avait gardé durant la scène. Puis frustré il sort. _

_Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me reprendre._

_Il me faut quelques minutes pour reprendre mon sang froid. Dans l'explosion de vêtement sur mon lit, je choisis une robe noir décolleté avec des talons noirs également._

_Je lance à mes cheveux un sort de domptage assez fort pour qu'il soient bien lisse. Puis je me maquille légèrement -Ginny s'occupera de le faire-._

_Je me hâte de sortir de l'appart je l'entend sous la douche. La vague idée de le rejoindre sous la douche me passe dans l'esprit, puis finalement je sors._

_Quelques minutes plus tard je rejoint Ginny dans son dortoir._

_« Bon la fête ne commencera pas avant 22h, j'ai dit à Zabini de prévenir Malefoy qu'elle commencera à 22h30, ça nous laisse 30 minutes pour être dans l'ambiance. »_

_« OK »_

_« Comment c'est passer la première étape ? »_

_« Parfaitement, tu aurait du le voir !!! Je crois qu'il ne savais plus où donner de la tête »_

_« Hahaha !!! Ne jamais se confronter à une griffondor, bon tu as bien compris la dernière étape ? »_

_« Oui, je me lâche et je ne reste pas dans mon coin, et surtout j'aborde Malefoy »_

_« Yeeeeeeees, bon viens on va aider Harry & Ron à préparer en bas. »_

_*_

_**22H25** :_

_« Hermione vient vite on va retoucher ton maquillage avant que Malefoy arrive » me dit Ginny._

_Arrivé dans sa chambre Ginny me maquille consciencieusement et me demande si j'ai trouvé le gars pour le rendre jaloux ce soir._

_En effet c'est la deuxième partie du plan._

_« Oui j'ai pensé à Theodore ... »_

_« très bon choix miss. Et rend folle de jalousie Malefoy. Le mieu c'est que avant qu'il arrive c'est à dire dans les environs des cinq prochaines minutes, que tu te rapproche « dangereusement » de Théodore. Allez file, moi c'est Harry que je vais allez rendre fou. »_

_On descend toutes les deux dans un état second. Je file au bar. Je me descend un verre. Puis un deuxième et je m'approche de Théodore. Enfin j'appellerai plus ça se coller très sensuellement à lui. (Heureusement qu'il a l'habitude de me voir en soirée parce que la petite miss je sais tout à déserté mon corps)._

_Théodore, à l'air d'apprécier. Même beaucoup, la musique qui est assez lente, lui permet de glisser sa bouche dans mon cou. _

_Pour ma part, j'apprécie, mais le fait est que je vais apprécier encore plus la tête que va faire Malefoy. Je vois Ginny qui me fait comprendre que je suis dans la position parfaite pour rendre Malefoy jaloux. De plus j'ai une vision sur la porte d'entré. Qui s'ouvre justement pour laisser entrer Malefoy._

_Sa tête vaux tout l'or du monde. C'est à ce moment parfait que Théodore décide de m'embrasser. Je décide évidemment d'approfondir ce baiser. J'y prend plaisir. Mais j'aurai évidemment préféré que Malefoy soit à la place de Théodore._

_Je me décroche de la bouche de Théodore puis je vais m'assoir dans une des chaises. Théodore essaie de me retenir. Je lui fais comprendre que cela ne sert à rien._

_Je vois Malefoy au bar, il descend un verre, deux verres, trois verres. Je le vois se retourner. Il me repère et je vois qu'il hésite. Finalement il décide de venir vers moi. A le voir comme cela, personne n'aurait parier qu'il avait bu de l'alcool. _

_Arrivé devant moi, il plante son regard dans le mien, il coupe court à tous mes plans et renie mon invitation à s'assoir à côté de moi. Il me prend la main et m'emmène sur la piste._

_« Hermione ne me pousse pas. Tu vas le regretter ... »_

_Nous commençons à danser mais nous ne nous touchons pas._

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Drago ... »_

_Je m'approche de lui et me colle légèrement à son corps._

_« Hermione tu commence à me rendre fou »_

_Je m'approche encore plus nous somme collés et puis je danse sensuellement contre son corps. Puis il me retourne et je danse mon dos contre son torse. De là il a un accès parfait à ma nuque et mes épaules._

_« Cette odeur, ce parfum que tu porte me fait chavirer Hermione »_

_Ses paroles mêlés à l'alcool me font tourner la tête. Je sens sont souffle chaud contre ma nuque. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : celle qui pose ses lèvres dans mon cou. Mais il fait durer l'attente. Son souffle me donne des frissons._

_« Tu sais ma princesse, je n'aime pas te voir avec un autre, tu m'as rendu fou de jalousie ... »_

_J'essaie de me retourner pour atteindre ses lèvres mais il m'en empêche. Il se décide finalement à poser quelques baisers dans ma nuque. Il les déposes très lentement. Il me rend folle. Je ferme les yeux. La douceur de ses lèvres m'emporte. _

_Puis la musique se coupe brutalement. Peu importe quel événement en est à l'origine car Malefoy en profite pour m'amener dans un coin plus sombre._

_« Hermione t'ai je déjà dis à quel point tu es belle ce soir, à quelle point tu me fait tourner la tête ? »_

_Les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Je suis contre le mur et lui est contre moi. Je ne répond plus de rien, car je sens sa main remonté très légèrement ma robe contre ma cuisse._

_Nos visages sont de plus en plus proche. _

_C'est à ce moment précis que je remarque à quel point je ne l'avais jamais réellement observé. _

_J'observe ses traits fin. A l'aide de ma main je guide mes observation : je trace sa ligne de mâchoire si finement tracé. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens d'un gris qui pourrait repoussé en temps normal, mais qui sont à ce moment précis si envoutant. Puis je fixe avec désir ses lèvres. Je m'en avance. Ça fait si longtemps que je le désir que je ne peux plus attendre. J'entends au loin la musique qui a repris. Mais à ce moment ce détail nous passe par dessus la tête._

_Enfin, de son initiative, mes lèvres entre en contact avec les siennes. Le baiser est doux. Aucun de nous deux ne veux brusquer ce moment. _

_Au final Malefoy s'arrache de mes lèvres. N'étant pas d'accord je l'embrasse à mon tour. Mais cette fois ci je cherche à approfondir se baiser. Il me l'accorde sans aucune résistance. Ma langue entre en contact avec la sienne. Elle est d'une extrême douceur, ce qui contraste avec le personnage qu'il se donne. _

_Malefoy passe sa main dans mon cou pour approfondir encore le baiser._

_Le baiser me rend fiévreuse. _

_Au bout d'un moment Malefoy quitte mes lèvres, et me quitte tous court, pour se mêler à la foule de la fête. _

_Je reste contre le mur, ne sachant plus ou je suis._

_Soudain, un tourbillon de cheveux rouge déboule devant moi._

_« Haha je t'ai vu petite cachotière. Raconte ... Est ce que Théodore embrasse bien ? Et le plus important raconte avec MALEFOY »_

_« Je crois que je ne me souvient même plus du baiser de Théodore ... »_

_« Au fait pourquoi est tu seule ? Ou est Malefoy ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas il vient de partir, il doit être sur la piste ... »_

* * *

**_Méchant Malefoy ... Ne t'as-t-on jamais appris qu'on ne laisse pas les jolies filles en plein milieu d'un baiser ?_**

**_Ahaha qu'aimeriez-vous pour la suite .?_**

**_xoxo_**


	7. Chapter 6 Le jeu continu

**Salut tout le monde !!! Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai encore un peu de mal à faire de long chapitre. MaiSj'essai.**

Bonne lecture à tous.

**

* * *

**

**Le jeu continu**

_Ginny venait de partir, entrainée par Harry sur la piste. Je me retrouvais donc seul dans le coin sombre ou Drago m'avait laissé. La question que m'as posé Ginny m'obséde. Le moment précédent était parfait et en deux secondes je me retrouvais seule. Un mal de tête commence à germer. J'ai absolument besoin d'un verre._

_Je vais donc vers le bar. Me sert un Whisky pur feu, Cul sec._

_Puis une vodka, cul sec._

_Je remet ça avec un Whisky._

_Lorsque je me tourne vers la piste, la première chose que je vois c'est Malefoy. Mais pas tout seul. Il est avec une blonde. De là elle m'a l'air d'une pétasse. C'est peut être parce que j'ai trop bu. Mais la façon qu'elle a de se tortiller contre le corps de Malefoy me donne une irrésistible envie de lui casser la gueule. Je commence à avoir très chaud. Je m'éclipse vers la chambre de Ginny pour allez me changer. Heureusement j'avais prévu une tenue au cas ou. J'enlève cette robe maudite qui me donne si chaud et opte pour une jupe taille haute, mais qui couvre très peu mes jambes et un haut blanc, à la fois simple, mais qui met aussi ma poitrine en valeur. Je fais une halte à la salle de bain histoire de me passer de l'eau sur le visage et de retoucher mon maquillage._

_Lorsque je redescend, je vois que les Serpentards on sortis le champagne. Ginny qui m'attrape à peine descendu des marches me propose un verre. Sans aucune résistance je l'accepte._

_« Tu veux pas qu'on aille vers là bas ? » me dit Ginny en me montrant l'autre bout de la pièce._

_« Non on est bien ici près du bar. »_

_« Tu es sur, là bas c'est tout aussi bien ... »_

_Bizarrement j'ai l'impression que Ginny cherche à me cacher quelque chose. _

_« Qu'est ce qui ce passe. Pourquoi tu tiens à ce qu'on aille là bas ? »_

_« Oh pour rien, juste comme ça »_

_C'est à ce moment là que je me retourne et que j'aperçois ce que Ginny cherchait tant à me cacher. Malefoy dans le coin sombre ou il m'avait emmener quelques minutes plutôt, avec la blonde et une bouteille de champagne à la main. D'après ce que j'aperçois d'ici, il ne l'a pas emmener la bas pour faire la conversation. Sa langue à plutôt l'air au fond de la gorge de la barbie blonde._

_Cherchant aveuglement la bouteille de champagne derrière moi je fini ma coupe d'un trait puis j'entame la bouteille qui est dans mon autre main._

_« Tu ne devrais pas Hermi » me conseille Ginny._

_N'ayant que faire de son conseil je me précipite sur la piste abandonnant derrière moi une Ginny désemparée et le verre que je tenais dans la main. _

_Théodore qui est assis sur une des chaises au bord de la piste se retrouve d'un coup avec moi sur les genoux._

_« Hermioooone !!!! Tu m'as terriblement manqué tu sais »_

_« Alors ne perdons pas de temps »_

_Ni une, ni deux, je l'embrasse comme jamais une fille ne l'as embrassé. Le baiser n'est ni doux, ni sensuel et aucunement romantique. Au contraire il est sauvage et intense. On essai tous les deux d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre dans un combat de langues. La tendresse est hors contexte._

_Lorsque je me sépare de sa bouche pour reprendre mon souffle c'est lui qui prend l'initiative de m'embrasser._

_Son baiser est certes plus sensuel, mais il n'est toujours pas tendre. Alors que nos langues reprenne le combat, je sens le désir monté._

_« Et si on allait un peu au calme » lui proposai-je._

_« Bonne idée, dit moi d'abord qui on doit rendre jaloux. »_

_« Comment ça ? » lui dis-je faisant mine de ne pas comprendre._

_« Heermione je vois clair dans ton petit jeu. C'est Malfoy n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui »_

_« Très bien je sais comment le rendre fou, tu as vu ou il se cache ? »_

_« Oui, à l'entrer du dortoir des garçons »_

_« Parfait »_

_Puis sans que je comprenne il se lève, me faisant me lever du même coup et m'entraine sur la piste._

_Je me retrouve vite dans ses bras, au rythme du slow qui passe. Il m'embrasse. Le baiser est tendre ce qui ne manque pas de me surprendre. Il pose tout d'abord ses lèvres sur les miennes et me demande sagement la permission d'entrer. Je lui donne immédiatement, puis délicatement sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne. Cette sensation me surprend, le baiser est doux et tendre. Alors que le baiser prend fin Théodore me dépose un bisous sur la commissure des lèvres et me serre dans ses bras. Alors que j'ouvre les yeux je vois Malfoy au loin plaqué contre le mur me regardant fixement, avec la tête blonde dans son cou. Je décide alors de réitérer le baiser avec Théodore, mais encore une fois très lentement et avec douceur. _

_« On monte ? » me propose Théodore au bout d'un moment._

_Je ne résiste pas et lui fait comprendre dans un baiser plus passionné que les autres que j'en ai envie._

_Il me prend par la main et m'entraine, à ma grande surprise, vers le dortoir des garçons._

_Au pied des escaliers il m'arrête et m'embrasse en passant une main derrière ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Je sens le regard de Malefoy qui nous suit lorsque nous grimpons les escaliers. Au premier palier Théodore me porte et j'agrippe mes jambes autour de sa taille, toujours sous le regard de Malefoy, nous plongeons dans un baiser passionné._

_Puis sans que je m'en rende compte je me retrouve dans une petite chambre du deuxième palier._

_Avant que Théodore ne ferme la porte j'entends Malefoy crier à la blonde de dégager._

_« Mission réussie » me dit Théodore._

_Alors que je suis allongé sur le lit il rampe au dessus de moi. Théodore est brun, les cheveux bouclés, une légère peau mat. Son sourire pourrait envouter n'importe qu'elle fille, mais à ce moment précis je ne pense qu'à Malefoy._

_Théodore commence à tracé une ligne virtuelle de baisers dans mon cou, ce qui a pour conséquence de chasser toute les autres pensées._

_Il remonte doucement vers ma mâchoire puis jusqu'à ma bouche. Le baiser est brûlant d'envie. Je passe mes mains dans son dos, sous sa chemise._

_Puis j'entreprends de défaire un à un ses boutons, effleurant consciencieusement sa peau. Je garde les yeux rivés dans les siens. Ils sont sombres d'envie. Continuant de défaire ses boutons je me soulève légèrement pour atteindre sa bouche. _

_L'instant d'après je me retrouvais en position de force au dessus de lui, lançant sa chemise hors du lit. J'enlève de ma propre initiative mon haut blanc, me laissant en soutien-gorge blanc à dentelle. Puis je commence à dessiner des chemins invisibles sur le torse de Théodore avec ma bouche. Il à l'air d'apprécier alors qu'un son rauque sort de sa bouche. _

_« Hermi- » essai-t-il d'articuler alors que je commence à déboutonner son jean noir. « Hermione, on ne devrait pas ; on ne fait pas ça pour les bonnes raisons »_

_Je me stoppe net._

_« J'en ai vraiment envie » lui dis-je alors que je rampe au dessus de lui pour allez l'embrasser._

_Je fais en sorte de passez toute ma fièvre dans ce baiser pour lui faire comprendre le message._

_Alors qu'il commence à répondre à ce baiser, il s'arrête._

_« Hermione arrête, je ne résisterai pas longtemps. »_

_« En effet, c'est mon plan » je lui dit en déposant des baisers le long de son cou._

_« Et Malefoy alors ? »_

_MERDE !! Malefoy, je l'avais momentanément oublié. Avec le coup monumental de Théodore c'est sur que Malefoy était jaloux. La question était toujours la même : pourquoi m'avait-il laissé en plan comme cela._

_« Tu as raison. On devrait arrêté la. » lui accordai-je. _

_Théodore remis sa chemise et moi mon haut. _

_Avant de sortir de la pièce, Théodore me plaqua contre lui pour un dernier baiser enflammé._

_Puis on sort rejoindre la fête._

_Ginny me saute dessus !!_

_« Hermione qu'est ce que tu as fais, en tout cas tu as réussi quelque chose de royale car Drago à envoyé chier cette blondassse devant tout le monde. »_

_« Ha, et il est ou maintenant ? »_

_« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était assis sur les marches de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons »_

_Automatiquement je me retournais vers ses marches mais il n'y était plus._

_« Tu viens Ginny j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu ? »_

_J'entraine Ginny sur la piste, puis nous commençons à danser sur le rythme de la chanson, en la chantant à tue tête._

_Pendant environ 20 minutes, Ginny et moi nous nous défoulons. Puis prise dans le rythme, nous montons sur deux chaises et commençons à nous déhancher sous les yeux de tous les autres invités._

_Les garçons sifflent. Harry se met à danser devant Ginny _

_C'est à ce moment là que Drago me prit par la taille pour me faire descendre de la chaise, sur laquelle j'étais perché._

_« Drago qu'est ce que tu fais ?? Non lâche moi !!! »_

_Malgré ma remarque il me garde dans ses bras en me faisant descendre à la fois lentement et sensuellement. Arrivé à la hauteur de ses yeux, je ne peux n'empêcher d'approcher ma bouche pour l'embrasser. Ne sentant aucune réticence je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres sont si douce. Il me laisse l'entrée que je lui réclame. Ce baiser est si envoutant. Le goût du Whisky que je peux sentir dans sa bouche le rend terriblement sexy. Sa langue me fait comprendre qu'il m'en veux. Toujours dans ses bras j'accroche mes jambes autour de sa taille il recule jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le mur._

_Le contact avec le mur me replace dans la réalité :_

_« Stop Drago, si je cède maintenant tu aura gagné. C'est bien trop facile. »_

_Après le plus gros effort de tout ma vie je me retourne puis je rentre à l'appart sans me retourner._

* * *

**Hermione à t-elle eu la bonne réaction ? Va-t-elle resister encore longtemps au Beau Drago.**

**Une petit Rewiew si vous voulez.**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 7 Consécration

Salut les amis !! J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre un peu plus tôt mais à la dernière minute je l'ai entierrement changé ... J'éspère qu'il va vous plaire ... C'est la première fois que j'écris un Lemon.

Encore désolé pour l'attente !!!

Allez je vous laisse lire ce chapitre :D

* * *

**CONSECRATION**

_A peine la porte de la salle commune refermé je regrettai déjà mon geste. Mais au lieu de me retourner je me dirige vers notre appart commun. La tête me tourne. _

_Je décide dallez prendre une douche brûlante. Celle-ci me remet les idées en place. Arrivant à la conclusion que je n'allais plus tenir longtemps. Drago était si envoûtant. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avais si bien embrasser auparavant._

_Le fait est : que Drago est dans la même situation. Sinon il n'aurait jamais repoussé la blonde tout à l'heure._

_Perdu dans mes pensées, je vais, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, dans ma chambre me passer un pyjama (un boxer noir et un débardeur de la même couleur). Je m'allonge dans mon lit, il est 2h45._

_Plus les minutes passent, moins je suis fatigué, plus je réfléchie à un plan. Puis l'idée germe en entendant Drago claqué la porte de l'appartement. _

_Je l'entends allé dans la cuisine, puis j'attends qu'il ferme la porte de la salle de bain dans laquelle il est entré, pour sortir de ma chambre._

_Je me faufile doucement jusqu'à sa chambre, en ouvrant et en refermant très discrètement la porte pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons._

_Lorsque je me retourne pour observer sa chambre, je me rends compte que je n'étais jamais rentré dans son univers. Je ne suis pas surprise de trouver une chambre peinte en vert sombre avec en grand un sigle de sa maison. Après tout c'est bien Drago le prince des Serpentards._

_Son lit baldaquin, deux places, est lui recouvert de draps en soie également vert sombre. _

_L'effet qui ressort de la pièce, pourrait repousser et rendre hostile n'importe quel Gryffondor. Mais sur moi, l'effet est contraire. _

_Le fait d'avoir pénétré dans l'univers de Drago m'excitait plus qu'autre chose._

_Je m'approche de son lit et caresse ses draps du bout des doigts. Puis je contourne son lit pour arriver au fond de la pièce devant son armoire. Il y a un miroir dessus. J'observe mon reflet : pas non plus aguicheuse, mais un peu sexy dans mon boxer noir. Le juste milieu. Parfait pour plaire à Drago. Je relève mes cheveux pour qu'il est accès moins difficilement à mon cou._

_Enfin je retourne vers le lit pour m'y installer en attendant l'objet de mon désir. Je m'y assis sagement. Toujours en observant sa chambre._

_J'attends 5 bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne fasse sont apparition, dans une petite serviette blanche noué sur sa taille et en tenant une autre dans sa main pour essuyer ses cheveux. _

_Il ne me vit pas de suite._

_J'en profite pour me mettre à genoux sur le lit, et regardez fixement son corps si bien dessiner._

_Lorsqu'il se retourne et me voit enfin il marmonne un vague « Herm... Mais, mais qu'est ce que- »_

_Je me mordille la lèvre et lui fait signe de s'approcher. _

_Il s'exécute et s'approche. Tout d'abord à coté du lit, sa tête relevé à la hauteur de la mienne. Son front venant automatiquement se poser contre le mien. Je mordille encore une fois ma lèvre, mes yeux fixé dans les siens. Je le sens sourire, et essayer d'attraper ma lèvre, sans succès. Je sourit également. Il dépose délicatement sa main sur ma taille. Enfin il grimpe sur le lit, et se met dans l'exact réplique de ma position, ce qu'il m'oblige à levé la tête, mais on ne se quitte pas des yeux. Il me mordille la lèvre._

_« Que fais-tu ici Hermione ? » me demande-t-il ayant repris toute sa contenance._

_Je ne lui répond pas, à la place je l'embrasse, tout d'abord délicatement puis avec fougue. Il répond à mon baiser. Cela fait à peu près une heure la dernière fois que l'on s'était embrassé, et c'est maintenant que je me rend compte à quel point sa bouche m'a manqué. Lorsqu'il approfondis le baiser je gémis dans sa bouche. Il pose sa main sur ma nuque, l'autre sur le lit, et il me bascule en position allongé, tout en continuant ce baiser embrasé. Il rampe au dessus de moi._

_Je laisse mes mains se balader pour la première fois sur son torse nu. C'est fou ce que le quidditch peut faire. Son corps est si bien dessiné._

_Lui entreprend d'embrasser mon bas ventre, puis il remonte doucement vers mon nombril, tout en remontant le tissu de mon débardeur. Il remonte encore plus embrassant les hanches, mes côtes. Son but étant d'embrasser toutes les parcelles de mon corps accessible. Je me soulève légèrement quand il souhaite m'enlever le vêtement qui gênait sa progression vers ma poitrine._

_Mes caresses sur son dos déroute vers ses cheveux mouillés. Mes doigts se mêle à ses mèches d'or. Alors qu'il commence à s'attaquer à mes seins, la douceur avec laquelle il s'y prend me surprend. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus saccadé sous les coups de langue que donne Drago a mes tétons durs._

_Ne voulant que sa bouche je prends plus d'emprise dans ses cheveux et le force à remonter vers mon visage. Avant de l'embrasser je le fixe dans les yeux, ses yeux d'un acier assombris par le désir. Merlin je me rends compte que je pourrai faire n'importe quoi pour l'homme au dessus de moi. Ce jeu n'est, depuis longtemps maintenant , plus un jeu. Je l'embrase. Essayant de faire passer tous ces sentiments dans ce baiser._

_Je le bascule sur le dos, et me place en position de force. Puis je commence à explorer son corps avec ma bouche. Tout d'abord son cou, puis ses épaules enfin je descend plus bas, ses pectoraux, sa taille. C'est à son tour de me faire remonter pour m'embraser._

_« Princesse, ce soir je suis la pour te servir, c'est moi qui travaille » Me dit-il entre deux baisers. Je souris contre sa bouche. _

_Je me retrouve les dos contre le lit, les bras légèrement levé. Il me prend les mains dans ses mains et commence à descendre vers mon bas ventre en traçant des lignes imaginaires avec sa bouche. Partout où elle s'était posé ma peau était en feu. Puis il embrasse le contour de mon nombril, et il descend toujours plus bas. M'enlevant mon boxer avec ses dents. Il me lâche les mains une fraction de seconde pour m'enlever complètement mon sous-vêtement. Puis cette fois ci il me reprend seulement la main droite. Avec l'autre il caresse ma cuisse, tout en déviant vers l'intérieur de celle-ci. Il m'embrasse tout en touchant délicatement mon clitoris._

_Puis je lui mord la lèvre quand il commence à jouer avec. Il sourit. Tout doucement il pénètre un doigt en moi. Je gémis dans sa bouche. Il commence des mouvement très lent, mêlant caresse sur le clitoris et pénétration très lente d'un de ses doigt. Peu à peu, ses mouvement se font un peu plus vite, et il rajoute un doigt dans ses pénétration. Mes gémissements se font un peu plus fort dans sa bouche._

_Je lui griffe légèrement le dos avec ma main libre quand il augmente le rythme de ses pénétrations._

_Mon cœur s'accélère, ce qu'il me fait est tellement bon._

_Je l'arrête, j'en veux plus, je le veux lui. Alors qu'il me libère ma main, pour appuyer ses avants bras contre le lit, je lui défait la serviette qu'il a noué autour de la taille, effleurant son sexe en érection. Durant tout ce temps je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Lorsque je l'effleure il ferme ses yeux. Puis sans que je m'y attende, il m'embrasse, comme si le monde allait s'écrouler. Sans douceur, simplement du désir beaucoup de désir. Tout la douceur dont il a pu faire preuve avant s'évade. Mais cela ne me dérange pas j'ai tellement envie de lui maintenant, et cette attitude n'es pas pour me déplaire. Sans m'en rendre compte je bouge les hanches pour lui faire comprendre que je le veux. Dans un baiser passionné il me pénètre, ni lentement, ni sauvagement. Je gémis dans sa bouche. Il reste là quelques seconde le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence, et c'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte qu'aucune parole n'a été prononcé depuis le début de notre rapprochement._

_Il commence des mouvement de vas et viens qui m'arrache de petit gémissements. Puis sans que je m'y attende il accélère rapidement le rythme. Je place les jambes autour de ma taille ce qui a pour bu d'approfondir ses pénétrations. Je lui griffe le dos alors qu'il me mord légèrement l'épaule. Je sens le plaisir monté petit à petit. _

_Tout en me pénétrant il commence à rejouer avec mon clitoris. Ce qui a pour conséquence directe de m'arracher un « Drago ! » dans un de mes gémissement. Je le sens sourire sur mon épaule. Il augmente encore une fois le rythme de ses pénétrations. Je commence à répondre au fait que Drago soit en moi, lorsque je sens l'orgasme. Mon cœur s'accélère ainsi que ma respiration. Il m'embrasse et me regarde alors que mes mains griffe encore mon dos._

_« C'est trop bon Drago !! »_

_Mes paroles font augmenter encore son rythme, et après quelque seconde j'atteins l'orgasme lorsque je l'entend soupirer « Hermione ». Mon corps en tremble, après 2 ou 3 pénétrations de plus, Drago atteint également l'orgasme alors qu'il est en train de m'embrasser._

_Il reste sur moi un peu de temps. Son poids ne me dérange pas. Lorsqu'il bascule sur le côté il m'embrasse._

_Alors qu'il me rapproche de lui je me pelotonne contre son torse. Et pour la première fois il prend la parole :_

_« Ce n'est qu'un début » Alors qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou._

* * *

_**Voila pour Hermione elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait et c'était son initiative. Peut-on considérer qu'elle a gagné ?!**_

**_Je n'en dirait pas autant ..._**

**_Reviews :$ ?_**


	9. Chapter 8 Le lendemain

**S**alut tous le monde !!

**A**vant toute chose, je voudrais remerciez tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, en alerte ou qui me laisse des Reviews, je tiens à vous dire que ça m'aide vraiment beaucoup à continué mon histoire. Merci, merci **Beaucoup **!!!

**V**ous vous souvenez tous ou on avait laissé Hermione ? Elle avait réussi à avoir Malefoy dans son lit ! Enfin de le lit de Malefoy ...

**J**e vous laisse donc en compagnie d'Hermione ... Le lendemain matin ... Dans le lit de Malefoy.

* * *

**LE LENDEMAIN**

_Un souffle dans mon cou me réveille. Sa main sur ma hanche, je le sens collé à mon corps. Au rythme de sa respiration je sais qu'il est encore endormi. _

_N'ayant pas envie de le réveiller je retrace dans ma tête le cours de la soirée d'hier. Comment Drago m'avait embrassé à la soirée, puis comment il m'avait fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. C'est un amant incroyable. Délicatement je me retourne pour me retrouver face à lui. Il est tellement beau, son visage est si bien dessiner. Je sens son souffle sur mon épaule. Avec ma main j'effleure délicatement son torse à plusieurs reprise, partagée entre l'envie de le réveiller et l'envie de rester la éternellement à le regarder dormir. Je me rapproche un petit peu plus de lui. Je regarde ses lèvres avec envie, j'ai déjà du mal à me rappeler quel goût elles ont, mais je me retiens de l'embrasser, retardant encore le moment de son réveil et profitant de son sommeil paisible. Puis j'observe ses cheveux d'un blond si clair. Je revoie par flashs mes doigts qui s'entremêlent dans ses cheveux. Ces images me font ressentir une sensation chaude au niveau du bas ventre. Je sens que je vais bientôt le réveiller. Avant ça je regarde son torse une dernière fois en passant légèrement mon doigt pour le redessiner. Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer. Puis lentement il ouvre ses yeux, ses yeux d'acier, dans lequel hier encore s'exprimait tant de désir, dans lesquels je pourrais me plonger des jours durant. Il me regarde je souris. Encore une fois je ne sais pas quoi dire, en me rappelant l'absence de parole hier soir. Mais à mon grand soulagement c'est lui qui parle._

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me réveiller au côté d'aussi jolie jeune fille, de plus mes conquêtes sont rarement dans mon lit au matin. »_Me dit-il dans une voix sonnant encore endormie._

« La situation doit être spécial alors. »

_Je me rapproche encore une fois de lui, comblant le peu de vide qu'il avait entre nos deux corps. Il remet délicatement un mèche derrière mon oreille. J'essaie d'attraper sa main à l'aide de ma bouche, mais sans succès. Il sourit. Ce sourire, que j'ai conscience d'être une des seules personne à l'avoir vu, accentue la chaleur que je ressens dans mon bas ventre. J'arrive encore une fois au même constat : je suis arriver à mes fins avec Drago, j'ai remporté notre « jeu » de séduction, mais ce que je ressens à ce moment précis c'est bien plus que l'envie de le séduire : c'est l'envie de rester dans ses bras, l'envie qu'il soit à mes côtés pour toujours, ne plus le quitter, je veux qu'il réserve ce si beau sourire, dont je ne me lasserai jamais rien que pour moi. L'envie que ses lèvres délicieuses ne se posent plus que sur mes lèvres. Ses lèvres justement se déposent délicatement sur les miennes, ce qui me coupe dans mes pensées. _

_La caresse de sa bouche sur ma lèvre est douce. Je le sens encore un peu endormi. Encore une fois je le regarde, je laisse trainer ma main sur son corps. Je retrace avec mes doigt les griffures et les morsures laissées par mes soins sur son corps, la nuit dèrnière. Le fait de les avoir sous mes doigt, renforce en moi, le sentiment d'envie d'appartenance, tout en revoyant les images de la nuit dernière. Je sens ses doigt se poser sur mon visage, retraçant mon sourire, qui était apparu en repensant à ses images. Sous cette caresse un frisson me parcours, ce qui a pour conséquence de renforcer son sourire. N'y tenant plus je me place sur lui, alors qu'il commence à être pleinement réveiller. _

« Hé bien ma jolie lionne tu es matinale dit moi. » _me dit -il alors qu'il observe mes hanches, ajoutant au regard le geste. Je me penche pour atteindre son cou alors qu'il me caresse le bas du dos. Sa main remonte le long de mon dos, encore un frisson me parcourt, lorsque sa large main attrape mon cou et dirige ma tête vers la sienne. Il m'embrasse avec fougue. Je ressens de l'urgence dans ce baiser, ainsi que du désir, beaucoup de désir. Je mêle doigt à ses cheveux. Puis au prix d'un gros effort je m'arrache à sa bouche. Toujours en position de force j'embrasse la moindre partie de son torse. Lorsque je remonte pour l'embrasser, je me frotte à sa virilité, à son tour lui aussi est parcouru d'un frisson. Je m'assoie sur lui, puis tout en le regardant en me mordant la lèvre, je le fais entrer en moi, sans prévenir. Je le sens surpris, mon comportement lui arrache un gémissement. Je souris de plus belle. Je commence des mouvement de vas & viens. Très lent. Drago soupir. Ses mains se dirige vers mon bassin. Une de celles-ci reste sur ma hanche, alors que l'autre vient délicieusement caressé mon clitoris. La double sensations m'arrache de profond soupir. A ce moment précis, le monde pouvait s'écrouler si il le voulait. Le plaisir m'envahissait. Alors que vas & viens se faisait de plus en plus erratique, Drago me bascula en position allongé, menant la cadence comme il le souhaitait. Continuant d'une main ses caresses sur mon sexe, alors que l'autre était posé sur le lit pour ne pas m'écraser de son poids. Mais cela ne m'aurai rien fait. Avoir Drago en moi me procurai tellement de bien être que j'en aurai supporté son poids avec plaisir. Alors que je sentais l'orgasme venir, Drago m'embrasse pour retenir le cri qui m'emmène au 7ème ciel. Je le sens se déverser en moi alors qu'il atteignait lui aussi l'orgasme dans ma bouche. Il s'écroule sur moi, restant la pendant un petit moment. Je sens son cœur qui bat à tout rompre contre ma poitrine. Lorsqu'il bascule sur le côté je l'embrasse et je file à la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche._

_Lorsque je passe devant le miroir de la salle de bain, je m'observe. J'ai les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rouges, et le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Malgré l'aspect repoussant de la description, le tout rend plutôt sexy._

_Je file sous la douche. Glacé de préférence ! Pour calmé mes ardeurs et mes envies._

_Lorsque j'en sort, je m'habille pour descendre dans la grande salle retrouver Ginny. Puis je rentre une dernière fois dans la chambre de Drago. Il s'est rendormi sur le dos. Ses épaules musclé m'attire, mais je dois absolument retrouver Ginny. Je vais donc l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue et je sors de sa chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Au moment de sortir une lettre posé sur la table attire mon regard. Je l'ouvre._

« Cher préfet,

Je vous convoque par la présente dans mon bureau ce jour-ci à 18 heures précise. Vos deux présence sont requise.

Mes sincèr[...] »

_Blablabla. Je me demande vaguement ce que Mac Gonagall nous veux un dimanche, mais ce n'est pas la première de mes préoccupations. Je repose la lettre sur la table, bien en vue pour que Drago la lise au cas ou je ne pourrais pas le prévenir. Puis je sors._

**~*~**

« Bon Harry on ne s'ennuie pas avec toi mais ça te dérangerai de ... »

« Partir ? »_ Répond Harry à Ginny _

« Oui à quelques petites choses près, c'est l'idée générale »_ dit Ginny avec un grand sourire._

« Vous venez nous voir à l'entraînement de Quidditch? »

« On arrive bébé. »_ dit Ginny._

_Harry l'embrasse tendrement et part rejoindre Ron qui l'attend plus loin son balais sur l'épaule. _

« Tu ne joue plus dans l'équipe ? » _Je demande à Ginny._

« Si mais la ce n'est pas un entraînement officiel, ils vont juste affutés les réflexes de Ron. »

« Génial, on pourra discuter là bas alors. »

_Alors que l'on se met en chemin elle me raconte sa soirée. _

_«_Ron qui était trop occupé avec la petite blonde n'était plus sur notre de dos. Nous avons pu avoir un peu d'intimité si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

_Je rigole_

« C'était ... Indescriptible. Franchement, je n'ai jamais été autant amoureuse. »

_J'acquiesce sans paroles, alors qu'elle continue son discours. De fil en aiguille on arrive au stade, on s'installe dans les gradins, alors qu'elle fini le récit de sa nuit torride. Elle encourage un peu Harry qui vient de rentrer sur le terrain et qui fait un tour d'échauffement._

« Il est si beau, regarde le. Bon je parle, je parle. Et toi alors, ta soirée ma grande, je ne t'ai pas revu depuis ... Heu hé bien depuis que nous dansions sur les chaises, et que Drago t'y avait arraché. Je crois t'avoir vu partir en le laissant sur place non ? »

« Oh oui j'avais presque oublié. » _Lui dis-je avec un sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir._

« Dit moi tu es bien rêveuse, raconte moi tout Hermi !!! »

« Oh Ginny, comme tu l'avais remarqué, hier le plan n'avait pas totalement fonctionné. Puis comme d'habitude, c'était Drago qui avait le dessus dans notre jeu. C'est pour cette raison, qu'hier soir je l'ai laissé sur place. »

_Puis je me lance dans une grande et longue explication, qui nous coupe totalement du monde. Comment j'inventai le plan qui me conduisait directement dans son lit, puis comment il avait céder si facilement. Je lui racontai la nuit que j'avais passé, et le matin aussi. Mais après ce récit la partie la plus difficile commençait : la partie sentimentale._

« Écoute je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe dans ma tête. Ces derniers jours j'étais obsédé par mon but ! Je voulais Malefoy dans mon lit. A un point tel que je ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Couché avec lui. Mais ce matin quand je me suis réveiller à côté de lui, avec son souffle dans mon cou je me suis rendu compte que c'était bien plus ... Ginny, je sais que c'est de Drago dont on parle .. Mais je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Enfin si je le sais mais ça me déroute de ressentir une tel chose pour lui. Je le veux entièrement pour moi. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il regarde une autre fille. Et là ça fait au moins 30 minutes que je te parle que de lui ... et que je pourrai encore facilement continué une heure. Voilà je pense que l'on peu le dire : je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. »

_Sans que je comprenne Ginny rigolai._

« Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais, bien avant que tu me le dise. Tu vas faire quoi tu vas lui en parler ? »

« Heu ?!! Hé bien après hier soir je pensais attendre et voir ce qui ce passe ... Qu'on aille petit à petit. Je ne veux pas le brusquer. Drago n'est pas du tout du genre à avoir une relation sérieuse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas repousser hier soir dans sa chambre c'est un pas. Et ce matin ... Si tu l'avais vu. Oh Ginny, il était si beau, si tendre. »

_Ginny rigolais de plus belle._

« Tu es totalement amoureuse Hermignone ... »_ me dit-elle en me chatouillant._

_Nous partons toute les deux dans un fou rire compulsif, alors que les deux garçons nous rejoignent. _

« Pourquoi vous rigolez toute les deux ? » _demande Harry._

« On se moquait de vous » _dit Ginny en rigolant de plus belle._

« C'est à cause de l'entraînement c'est ça ? J'ai été plus nul que d'habitude ? »_ demande Ron._

_Je me lève et j'embrasse mon meilleur ami sur la joue._

« Non Ron, ne t'inquiète pas ... Enfin en y réfléchissant bien, je n'en sais rien parce que ... Comment dire ont ne vous as pas du tout regardé ... » _lui dis-je alors que mon fou rire reprit de plus belle._

_Ron me passe le bras autour de l'épaule, de la même façon qu'il l'aurait fait avec sa petite sœur, et commence à rigoler lui aussi. Alors que Harry prend Ginny par la taille, nous partons tous vers le parc, en rigolant comme des enfants._

« Alors Hermione, c'est ma vue qui se trouble, ou hier tu as fait des ravages ? » _me demande Harry en rigolant._

« Oh, non pas vraiment heu ... » _Je dis mal à l'aise._

« Ne soit pas gênée, surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois. On dira même que c'est comme ça à toutes les fêtes des Gryffondors. Mais cette fois ci tu as fais fort : Théodore & Malefoy ... Tu es contente tu es arrivée à tes fins finalement. » _Me dit Harry avec un sourire en coin._

_Je lui répond un vague oui ... Mais en moi je jubile, oui j'ai eu Drago. Je pars dans mes pensées ... Quittant la conversation. Je reviens à la réalité une fois arrivée dans le parc alors que Ron me tient toujours dans les épaules._

« Dit moi Ron, tu vas inviter Estelle au bal d'halloween ? » _demande Ginny à son frère._

_Ron rougi jusqu'au oreilles. _« Moui, sans doute. »

_Nous passons la journée tous les quatre, à se raconter les derniers jours, puis nous parlons de chose et d'autre. _

**~*~**

« Si on allait voir Hagrid ? » _proposait Harry._

« Bonne idée, mais faisons vite la nuit va bientôt tomber. »_ dit Ginny._

« Attendez, il est quel heure ? »_ je demande._

« Hmmm six heures moins le quart. »

«Oh je vais être en retard chez Mac Go. Il faut que je me dépêche. Allez chez Hagrid sans moi, à tout à l'heure au diner. »

_Je fonce dans le château, monte les grandes marches 4 à 4. Et arrive 2 minutes en avance dans le couloir de la sous directrice. Arrivée à quelques mètres de la porte de la sous directrice, des soupirs dans un couloir sombre m'attire. Je souris en pensant qu'il y en a qui prennent des boutons. Mais mon sourire s'efface d'un coup lorsque j'entends la fille soupiré le nom de « Dray »._

_Je m'approche des silhouettes sombre qui s'éclaircissent peu à peu. Puis j'arrive à distinguer Drago avec la blonde d'hier soir. Pendant quelques secondes je reste paralyser, la bouche ouverte devant cette scène qui m'horripile. Puis j'hésite entre crier pour prévenir de ma présence et partir très discrètement. Alors que je prends la tête entre ses deux options, mon cauchemar prend fin quand Mac Gonagall tousse à l'entrer du couloir, en nous observant. _

« Les préfets, je croyais vous avoir convoqués à 18 heures précises. Il est 18H02 ... »_ dit-elle en nous faisant signe de la suivre._

_Je rentre dans son bureau. Rouge de rage. Alors que Malefoy nous suis derrière._

« L'objet de ma convocation, le bal d'Halloween. Je voulais vous donner quelques précisions : donc il se tiendra dans 1 semaines, Samedi 31 octobre. En tant que préfets en chef vous irez au bal ensemble : du moins la 1ère heures, de plus la sortie à Pré au lard se tiendra une semaine après le bal. Encore une fois vous encadrerez cette sortie. Voilà tous ce que j'avais à vous dire. Des questions ? »

« Hmm, oui » _lui dis-je_ « Quand vous avez dit « vous irez au bal ensemble » Hmmm, pour vous ensemble ça veux dire ? Enfin j'ai [...] »

« En tant que cavalier et cavalière miss Granger, je vous croyais un peu plus futé que ça quand même ... »_ me coupa-t-elle _« D'autres questions ? Non parfait, vous pouvez sortir. »

« Non mais attendez[...] »

« Aurevoir miss Granger. » _me coupa-t-elle encore une fois _« Et puis monsieur Malefoy, vous viendrez en retenue demain soir : je vous rappelle que le bécotage dans les couloirs est interdit alors à demain »

_Je souris nerveusement alors que je sors en claquant la porte du bureau de Mac Gonagall_

* * *

**C**a se gatte pour Hermione ... Pauvre petite Hermione, blessé par le grand méchant (si beeeeaaaaauuuuu) Drago !!

**U**ne petite Review ??


	10. Chapter 9 La transition

**J**'avoue ... Ce chapitre est court ... Trop court à mon goût ! Mais bon !

**J**'ai envie de préparer un long long chapitre pour le prochain !!! Avec des rebondissements & tous ça.

**J**'éspère que mon histoire ne commence pas à vous ennuyer ...

**E**ncore une fois : merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews vos ajouts dans vos favorits ou dans vos alertes. Vous me donnez envie de continuer !!!

**B**on je vous laisse découvrir la transition : d'où le nom du chapitre : ingénieux vous me direz ? Non logique :p !

* * *

**LA TRANSITION**

_Je cours me réfugier dans la première salle de classe vide. Je m'adosse contre un mur et je glisse contre celui-ci en pleurant. J'aurai dû me douter que Malefoy n'avait finalement pas changé ! Non mais quelle conne je fais !! Croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que j'aurai pu être sa petite amie. J'entends la porte grincer en s'ouvrant._

« Hermione ? » _dit la voix du serpent._

« Dégage Malefoy » _lui dis-je alors que ma voix se brise en sanglot._

_Il me repère dans la salle et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je tourne la tête je ne veux pas le voir._

« Pourquoi tu pleurs Hermione ? »

_Ce mec est vraiment con ou il le fait exprès ? Je ne lui réponds pas, il insiste posant sa main sur mon genoux. Je la dégage, il réitère sa question. Ne supportant plus sa voix je lui crache tout au visage. _

« Pourquoi je pleurs ? Hé bien Malefoy je suis bien naïve, mais j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et franchement je me demande comment je peux être aussi conne, avoir cru une seconde que tu avais changé. A peine sortie de ton lit tu te tape une de ces garces. »

« Oh ... Je le savais. »

« Qu... Qu-oi ?? » _je lui dis déroutée._

« Oui, tes sentiments sa se voyait dans tes regards. Oui, ça fait un bon moment que je le sais. Écoute Hermione, ce n'est pas que je ne ressent rien, pour toi, mais c'est moins fort que toi. »

_Je le regarde le visage baigné de larmes. Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je les contrôlent._

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Bah on reste ami, à moins que tu ne veuille pas. »

_Il me dit qu'il a des sentiments et il veut qu'on reste ami ?!! Mais c'est la meilleure._

« Tu te fou de moi ? » _je lui crie au visage. _« Dit moi que c'est une blague. Parce que là ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. »

« Hermione c'est toi qui a voulu jouer à ce jeu. Je t'avais prévenu, que tu risquais d'y perdre gros. »

« Ouai tu as raison : Je ne veux pas qu'on reste « ami », car je ne suis pas sur qu'on ne l'ai été un jour » _je lui dis en criant de plus belle en me levant et en __quittant la pièce._

_J'erre dans les couloirs. Ne voulant surtout pas rentrer à l'appartement. Je me dirige vers la tour des Gryffondor. J'y cherche Ginny, je sais qu'elle me soutiendras sans me poser de question. Elle me laissera du temps, avant de me demander ce qu'il se passe. Je la trouve dans son dortoir seule en train de lire un livre pour les cours. Dès qu'elle me voit en pleurs, elle me fait signe de venir sur le lit. Elle s'allonge je pose ma tête sur son ventre en m'allongeant à mon tour. Et je pleurs, des larmes et des larmes. Je ne prononce aucun mot. Elle me caresse doucement les cheveux. Elle non plus ne prononce pas un mot. Dans le calme du moment, quand mes sanglots s'apaise peu à peu, je m'endort la tête toujours sur le ventre de Ginny._

_Lorsque je me réveille la nuit est tombé. Je suis toujours dans la même position et Ginny me caresse toujours les cheveux. Je sens son ventre qui bouge au rythme de sa respiration. Peu à peu les événements de ces dernières heures me reviennent à l'esprit. Je me relève doucement. Essuyant mes yeux._

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« 22h30 »

« Tu n'as pas bougé depuis que je suis arrivée ? »

« Non »

« Je suis désolé d'être arrivée comme ça sans prononcer un mot. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. »

_Je regarde autour de moi, je vois quelques silhouettes dans leurs lit, endormies, d'autres s'affairent autour de leurs effets personels prêtent à aller se coucher._

« Dit Gin, ça ne te dirait pas de descendre dans la salle commune ? On se trouvera un coin pour parler tranquillement »

_Elle acquiesce et nous sortons toutes les deux du dortoir._

_Arrivées dans la salle commune nous apercevons Harry et Ron à une table penchés sur leurs parchemins. _

« On ne vous a pas vu au diner tout à l'heure tout vas bien ? »_ Demande Ron quand il nous voit arriver._

_Je m'assoie aux côté de Ron, tandis que Harry prend Ginny délicatement sur ses genoux. Aucune de nous deux ne répond à la question de Ron. _

_Lorsque ce dernier pose les yeux sur moi, il voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Il pose sa main, sur la mienne qui est sur l'accoudoir de la chaise. _

« Que ce passe t-il Hermione ? »_ Me demande-t-il._

_Le fait de voir mes meilleurs amis se préoccuper de moi, me remonte un petit peu le moral. Ne pouvant rien leurs cacher, je commence le récit de ces __dernières heures. Comment Mac Go, m'avait sortie d'une situation plus que embarrassante, puis la discutions avec Malefoy dans la salle de classe._

« Ah et j'oubliai le clou du spectacle : je suis _obliger_ d'accompagner cette fouine au bal samedi soir »_ je dis en clôturant mon récit._

_Ron me sert dans ses bras. Je recommence à pleurer._

« Oh ! Hermione je suis désolé ... » _Me dit Ginny._

« Bah ... J'aurais du savoir à quoi m'en tenir, c'est tout de même Malefoy. »

« Ce soir, tu restes avec moi, tu dormiras dans mon lit. Et je suis sûr qu'on peux faire quelque chose pour le bal, non ? »_ Demande Ginny._

« Non, Mac Gonagall à été catégorique. Elle me l'a bien fait comprendre : la 1ère heure je dois rester avec Malefoy. Et merci Gin, pour ta proposition de ce soir, mais j'ai une ronde qui commence dans 30 minutes ... »

« Non ! Tu n'iras pas, en tant que deuxième préfet Gryffondor, je prends ta place pour ce soir. Et si quelqu'un pose des questions : nous répondrons que tu ne te sentais pas bien. » _Dit Ron catégorique._

« Tu es sûr ? Surtout que la ronde doit se faire avec Malefoy ! » _Je le prévient._

« Raison de plus. Tu devrais allez te reposer maintenant » _me dit-il en me serrant encore dans ses bras et en m'embrassant le dessus de la tête. _

_Ginny embrasse Harry, et nous montons toute les deux dans son dortoir. Avant de franchir la porte j'entends Harry jurer contre Malefoy. _

_Je m'étends sur le lit de Gin & je m'endors presque aussitôt._

**~*~**

_Le lendemain matin je me réveille à temps pour passer vite à l'appartement pour récupérer mes affaires de cours._

_Lorsque j'ouvre la porte je vois Malefoy dans la cuisine ! Merde !_

« Hermione ? Ça va je me suis inquiéter, tu n'as pas dormis ici ? »

_Je me précipite dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Il s'est inquiéter ?! Il se fou définitivement de moi ..._

_J'enfile mon uniforme, et prépare mon sac pour le cours de potion. C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas fait mon devoir pour Rogue ! Je vais me prendre une retenue ! Bref je fini mon sac et je sors en vitesse de ma chambre._

« Hermione attends »_ me dit Malefoy._

_Je le regarde, avec l'intention de lui lancer un regard mauvais. Mais en le regardant je vois qu'il à un bleu au niveau de l'œil. Je souris, et je sors._

**~*~**

_Je vous passe tous les détails de ma semaine, pour faire court :_

_Ron avait frappé Malfoy durant la ronde, ne supportant plus ses sarcasmes. Depuis que je lui avais claqué la porte au nez je n'avais pas revu Malefoy, à part durant la retenu que Rogue nous avais mise, apparament lui non plus n'avais pas fais son devoir ... Ce qui est pourtant bizarre j'avais vu son devoir poser sur son bureau quand j'étais rentrée dans sa chambre. Bref, lors de cette retenue, il essaya de me parler mais sans succès._

_J'avais passé la plus part de la semaine avec Gin Harry & Ron. J'avais invité Zabini au bal. Il avait rompu avec Padma, il y a deux semaines. Ce n'était pas mon style d'être calculatrice, mais dans cette position c'était ce qui pouvait le plus affecter Malefoy. Et puis une soirée avec Zabini, cela me garantissais au moins que j'allai m'amuser._

_Donc nous voilà samedi 31 octobre. Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pensé le bal d'halloween n'est pas un bal déguisé. « Les tenus de soirée sont exigées » nous a rappelé Mac Gonagall il y a deux jours. J'ai enfin la joie d'enfiler cette merveilleuse robe dorée que j'ai acheté sur le chemin de traverse cette été. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de la mettre : c'est une robe bustier près du corps, longue avec une légère traine. Je sors avec cette robe, des talons également doré. Je laisse mes cheveux lâchés dans une cascade de boucles disciplinées. J'y ajoute un ruban noir. Je me maquille pour faire ressortir mes yeux chocolat, puis je met la touche finale un trait d'eye liner : paillettes dorer. L'effet est plutôt chouette. L'espace d'une demi seconde je pense à la tête que Malefoy va faire, puis je me reprends. Ce n'est pas pour lui que je me suis préparée ! C'est pour Zabini, et pour moi. Enfin plus pour moi que pour lui. Et surtout pour Malefoy ... Je m'embrouille totalement et mes pensées se font de moins en moins incohérente tandis que Malefoy frappe doucement à la porte de ma chambre. Je n'ouvre pas de suite._

« Hermione, on va être en retard »

_Je sors de ma chambre sans lui adresser un mot. Je réprime un sourire quand je vois son expression alors que ses yeux se posent sur moi. Lui porte un costume sombre, sous sa cape de sorcier. Ça le rend vraiment sexy, mais je ne laisse apparaître aucune expression sur mon visage du moins je l'éspère._

« Malefoy on va être en retard » _je lui dis, dans une parfaite imitation de sa voix._

_Il me tend le bras pour que je le prenne, tel un cavalier le ferait, je lui refuse et me dirige vers la porte. _

_

* * *

_

**V**oilà mes amis, je vous laisse juste avant le bal ... Mais quelle cavalière je fais ?! Vous planter juste avant le bal !! :O !!! On devrait me jeter au cachot de Rogue vous n'êtes pas d'accord ??!!

**J**e pense postez le prochain chapitre au plus vite car j'ai âte de voir vos réactions !!!

**E**n patientant (très peu de temps) une petite Review pour votre méchante cavalière ? :D


	11. Chapter 10 The Bal

**S**alut tous le monde :). Comment allez vous ?!

**J**'avais promis ce chapitre un peu plut tôt mais j'ai eu un problème de connexion ... Désolé les amis ...

**B**ref ... Vous savez quoi je vous ai coupé la fin MOUHAHAHA ... Je suis méchante ?! NOOOON, je ne crois pas ... J'aime juste vous faire languir ... Bref.

**J**e ne sais pas encore quelle sera ma décision mais ce sera peut-être l'avant dernier chapitre ... (ou l'avant -avant -avant ... -avant dernier ...). Aucune idée ... Donc pourquoi je vous dis ça ? Aucune idée :)

**E**ncore un GRAND GRAND merdi à ceux qui me laissent des reviews qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes ... MERCI CA M'AIDE BEAUCOUP !!!

* * *

_Je marche dans les couloirs, Malefoy est derrière moi mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Enfin du moins en apparence. Parce que dans ma tête c'est comme si toute une ruche d'abeilles était en ébullition. Je ne pose pas le regard sur lui, mais je vois l'image de lui en costume dans ma tête. Je peux au moins lui accorder cela : en costume il est vraiment _très très_ sexy. Avant d'arriver aux escaliers qui mène à la grande salle Malefoy m'interpelle._

« Hermione ! »

_Je me retourne. Sans un mot il attrape mon poignet et m'y passe un flower-bracelet. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un de ces films américains que je regardais étant petite, ou toutes les plus belles filles ce font passées ce genre de bracelet par les plus beaux garçons. Il ne prononce aucun mot comme d'habitude. Une fois qu'il lâche mon poignet, je me dirige vers les escaliers. Ce que ce mec peu être bête, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Mais ce qu'il peut être beau ... Il faut que j'arrête ce petit dialogue dans ma tête. Je conclu que Malefoy est un imbécile, et que ça m'ennuie vraiment de passer la première partie de la soirée avec lui._

_Nous arrivons dans la grande entrée. Tout le monde attends l'ouverture des portes. Je vois Harry au bras de Ginny et Ron au bras d'Estelle, qui se tiennent un peu à l'écart de la foule. Je les rejoints. Ginny pousse une exclamation. Mes deux meilleurs amis ont un regard admiratif._

« Hermione tu as sortie le grand jeu. Tu es magnifique »_ me dit Ginny. _« Blaise est un homme chanceux ce soir ! »

_Alors que je m'apprête à la remercier Mac Gonagall m'attire dans la foule._

« Miss Granger, vous êtes en retard. Je croyais pourtant que la ponctualité était votre fort ! Nous devons nous dépêcher tout le monde attends. Ha voilà votre cavalier ! Malefoy venez par ici. Donc comme je vous l'ai dit vous devrez passer cette première heure ensemble. Tout d'abord à la table du directeur, privilège de préfet en chef ..., puis vous ouvrirez le bal. Vous avez l'obligation de restez ensemble les 15 premières minutes du bal. Après libre à vous de faire comme il vous chante. J'ai oublier de préciser que vous êtes dispensés de toutes rondes ce soir. Les enseignants s'en occuperont. Sur ce préparé vous, la soirée va commencer. » _enchaine Mac Gonagall sans reprendre son souffle. Sur le coup j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle s'effondre. _

_Mais les portes s'ouvre. Les professeurs entrent et contre mon gré Malefoy me prend le bras. Nous rentrons après les professeurs. _

_La salle est magnifique. Des tables rondes sont installées de toute part. La décoration d'halloween est très réussi. Le bougie sont toutes noires. Et les tables sont recouvertes de nappe oranges. Puis de nombreux accessoires sont disposés dans la salle entière._

_Le directeur nous fait signe d'approcher à sa table._

« Hé bien, nous pouvons dire que ce soir, les préfets en chefs sont les plus beaux. » _dit le directeur en rigolant, _« Hé bien prenez place »_ ajoute-t-il en nous montrant nos sièges._

_Malefoy en parfait gentleman se positionne derrière ma chaise. Je lui lance un regard noir, que seul lui peut percevoir. Je m'assoie, il s'assoit à son tour. Alors que les professeurs arrivent à la table, le directeur prend la parole, le calme se fait dans la salle._

« Cher élèves. Mon discours sera court. Je vous souhaite un merveilleux appétit. Et je vous conseil de faire attention à votre assiette après tout c'est Halloween et on ne sais ce qu'il peut arriver. Alors régalez vous. »_Finit-il en s'asseyant à son tour._

_Alors que les plats apparaissent tour à tour à la table, je commence à me sentir quelque peu gêné. Certains professeurs engagent des conversations entre eux, et je ne souhaite pas parler à Malefoy. A mon grand soulagement c'est le directeur qui engage la conversation._

« Miss Granger, c'est votre 7ème année. Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous voulez faire par la suite ? »

« Hé bien oui vaguement ... »

_Ainsi la conversation s'engage sur nos avenirs respectifs à Malefoy et à moi. Puis Malefoy commence une autre conversation avec Rogue, placé à côté de lui, alors que je continu à parler au directeur, de différents sujet, tel que la coupe de Quidditch de cette année, les différents sujets d'actualités ..._

_Au bout d'un certain temps, Dumbledore se lève et annonce la fin du repas et le début de la « fiesta ».A la prononciation de ce mot la salle part à rire alors que tous le monde se lève et que les tables disparaissent. Elles laissent alors apparaître une piste de danse géante, avec des chaises autour, et un buffet dans le fond._

« Je demande au préfets de 7ème année de venir sur la piste avec leurs cavaliers respectifs, et je demande également à nos préfets en chefs d'ouvrir le bal d'Halloween »

_Après ces mots, un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonne dans la pièce alors que chaque préfet arrive accompagné de son ou sa cavalière, sur la piste._

_Une boule apparaît dans mon ventre. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois tous les élèves les yeux fixé sur la table des professeurs. Ensuite je pose mon regard sur la main tendu vers moi de Malefoy. J'espère ne pas faire un regard de dégoût pour faire bonne figure et je la prends à contre cœur ! Fichu bal !!_

_Malefoy, commence à mener la danse, alors que les premières notes résonnent. C'est une musique calme, qui amène un slow. C'est la première fois que nous sommes aussi proche depuis une semaine. Peu à peu la boule qui s'était formé dans mon ventre se dessert. Merde ce que sont odeur m'a manqué. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais à ce moment précis cela s'impose comme une évidence. Je prends conscience de tout l'impact qu'il a eu sur moi depuis le début de cette année. Je perds la vision du monde qui nous entoure, je ne vis que pour lui, que pour cette danse, ces accords, auquel je donnerai tous pour qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais. Moi qui n'ai jamais vraiment su danser les slows, mes pieds me mène tous seul. Mes mains autour de son cou. Je regarde le flower-bracelet qu'il m'a passer tout à l'heure. C'est une rose dorée. Malefoy a accordé la couleur de la fleur avec celle de ma robe ... La main de Malefoy reste accroché à ma taille, l'autre dans ma main. Je l'observe. Merlin, son visage m'a manqué. Tout chez lui m'as manqué. Son air impassible, ses yeux anthracite. Cependant Malefoy reste stoïque. Son regard placé droit devant lui, ses bras raides. Je l'imite. Je garde mon regard fixe, droit devant. Mais j'apprécie toujours, voir encore plus cette proximité. Le fait que Malefoy soit si calme et à la fois si froid, m'attire indéniablement vers lui. Un fait que je ne saurai expliquer. La musique ralentit et commence à baisser de volume. Je reprend peu à peu conscience du monde qui nous entour. Beaucoup de monde a rejoint la piste. Nous sommes entourés de couples. Mais dès que la musique reprend le charme réopère. Celui-ci durant le temps de trois danses. Puis littéralement parlant Blaise sort de nul part et atterrit devant nous._

« Désolé Drago, mais à partir de maintenant, cette jolie dame est mienne. »_ dit il avec un grand sourire à mon attention._

_Le charme du moment est brisé. Tous les évènements de ces dernières semaines se remettent en place dans ma tête. Malefoy, ce connard de Malefoy. Je le déteste à nouveau. Comme si ces dernières minutes n'avaient jamais exister. _

_Je crois percevoir Malefoy lancé un regard noir à Blaise. Mais c'est peut-être l'effet de mon imagination car l'instant d'après il a un visage aussi impassible que d'habitude._

_Puis il quitte la piste, à travers la foule des danseurs._

« Bonsoir Hermione. »_ me dit-il alors que je me rend compte que c'est la première fois de la soirée que je le vois._

« Je pense pouvoir honnêtement dire que tu es la plus belle de toute les jeunes femmes présente ici ce soir. Et j'ai passé 15 minutes à observer toutes

les filles du bal. Je sais de quoi je parle. »_ ajoute-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_Je rigole. _

« Tu es très beau toi aussi »_ je lui dis à mon tour._

« Hermione c'est pas que ça me gène, mais cela va faire trois minutes que nous sommes sur la piste et que nous ne bougons pas. Alors si tu me permet : mademoiselle, m'accorderiez vous cette danse ? » me fait-il en imitant une révérence.

_Je rigole de plus belle._

« Il faut croire que je ne peux rien vous refuser ce soir monsieur. Vous êtes mon cavalier. »_ je lui réponds en rentrant dans son jeu._

_Après quelques danse, Blaise m'invite à sortir de la piste pour aller un verre. _

« Toi qui habite avec lui Hermione, tu as vu Malefoy ces derniers temps ? »

« Non pas vraiment ... » _je lui réponds en restant vague._

« Oh ... Et tu sais qui il a inviter pour le bal ? »

« Aucune idée ... »

« C'est bizarre je crois qu'il ait venu avec personne ... Regarde le sur sa chaise là bas ... Il m'a l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps. »

« Surement, je n'en sais rien. » _A ce moment là passe une musique entrainante_ « Oh tu viens danser cavalier ? »

« Avec plaisir ma jolie »

_Je l'entraine sur la piste. Nous commençons à danser. Alors que la musique monte en intensité, nous nous regardons. Un regard brulant. Puis nos visages s'approche l'un de l'autre, soutenant notre regard. Puis nos bouches se retrouve à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Et tout ce passe en même temps. Je ferme mes yeux, j'avance mon visage pour combler le vide, alors que Blaise se reçoit un coup de poing. _

_Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Malefoy se tenant à côté de moi avec son poing dans sa main. Puis Blaise au sol se tenant la joue._

« Mais tu es fou Malefoy » _je vocifère. _« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? »

_Je me penche pour relever Blaise, tandis que Malefoy quitte la piste de danse. Je prends Blaise par les épaules, puis je le sort à son tour de la piste de danse, à l'abri des regards. Nous sortons de la salle, je l'assoie sur les grands escaliers._

« Je reviens, je vais chercher de la glace. »

_Je me précipite vers le bars de la grande salle. Je prends un verre, j'y dispose quelques glaçons et je retourne vers Blaise._

_En chemin Ginny m'arrête : _« Je pense que l'on se trompaient Hermi ... Malefoy n'est peu être pas si mauvais ... »

« Ginny, il vient de frapper Blaise ... Tu n'as donc rien vu ?! »

« Si justement j'ai très bien vu ... »

« Je vais le rejoindre ... On se voit plus tard. »

_Puis je me dépêche de rejoindre Blaise. Je lui tend le vers plein de glaçons qu'il colle immédiatement sur son côté endolorie._

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris ... ça fait mal ? » j_e lui demande_

« Hmmm ... Très légèrement » _me répond-t-il dans une crispassions de douleur._

_On reste là quelques minutes, sans aucune paroles. Seulement à se regarder dans les yeux. Essayant de retrouver la complicité de il y à quelques minutes._

_Puis il se lève, tend la main vers moi :_

« Malefoy ne gâchera pas notre soirée, tu es prête à y retourner ? »

« Bien sur » _lui répondis-je en rigolant _« Allons-y. »

_**~*~**_

_La soirée ce passe sans autres incident. D'ailleurs je ne revois pas Malefoy de la soirée._

_Mais au bout d'un certain moment je repense à ce qu'à dit Ginny, alors que je danse avec Blaise : _« trompaient » ... « Malefoy pas si méchant ».

_Puis je pose mon regard sur le bracelet flower. Dorer ... Une magnifique rose dorer._

_Puis je repense à son comportement de ces derniers jours. Il a essayé d'établir le contact toute la semaine. Et moi j'ai dressé un mur !_

_Et la je percute ! Tout ... Il faut que je le vois._

« Blaise je suis désolée il faut que j'y aille ».

J_e l'embrasse amicalement sur la joue puis je cours (aussi vite que me le permet ma robe) jusqu'à mon appartement._

_Au passage Ginny me demande ce qu'il ce passe mais je ne lui réponds pas et continu ma course._

_Merlin, je meurs d'envie de le voir. Ma rage m'a rendu aveugle ... Totalement. Le devoir ... La colle ... Le bracelet..._

_Malefoy a chercher à se faire pardonner toute la semaine ... Mais il ne savait simplement pas comment s'y prendre. Je cours puis j'arrive finalement devant la porte de mon appartement, espérant que Drago soit à l'intérieur. Je prends une grande respiration puis je pousse la porte._

_J'entre dans ce qui semble être mon appartement ..._

_En réalité je ne le reconnaît pas trop ... Le sol est recouvert de pétale de rose dorée qui forment un chemin vers la chambre de Malefoy. Celui-ci se tient devant moi, une rose rouge à la main. En rencontrant mes yeux il me la tend._

* * *

_Bah ... Je vous mettrai la suite :D. Don't Worry 3_

_Reviews ? OUUUIIIII :D_


	12. Chapter 11 Un nouveau chemin

_**B**onjour tout le monde ... _

_Tout d'abord je tiens encore et toujours à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent, qui me laissent des reviews, qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris ... Vous êtes géniaux._

_Et puis je tiens à dire pour ma défense : je suis dans une espèce de pèriode mieuleuse qui rend tout autour de moi mignon. J'espère que ça ne vas pas durer ... En tout cas ça ce reflète dans notre petit couple préféré ..._

_Allez mes amis bonne lecture._

* * *

_... J'entre dans ce qui semble être mon appartement ..._

_En réalité je ne le reconnaît pas trop ... Le sol est recouvert de pétale de rose dorée qui forment un chemin vers la chambre de Malefoy. Celui-ci se tient devant moi, une rose rouge à la main. En rencontrant mes yeux il me la tend._

_Je tend la main pour la prendre_

_« Oh Drago ! Tu as fait tous ça pour moi ?! C'est magnifique »_

_« En fait c'est un peu gênant ! J'attendais une autre fille » me réponds-t-il sarcastique._

_« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'éviter toute la semaine comme ça !! Ma réaction était clairement disproportionnée ... » lui dis-je en le fixant._

_« Ne t'excuse pas je n'aurai pas dû jouer avec toi comme ça. Je crois que j'ai un peu refouler mes ... sentiments. » dis-t-il un peu gêné._

_« Sentiments hein ? Quels genre de sentiments ? » lui dis-je en rigolant_

_N'y tenant plus je saute à son cou et capture ses lèvres délicieuses. Il répond à mon baiser sans aucune résistance. J'accroche mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il passe son bras autour de celle-ci pour me tenir. Il avance, de son bras libre il ferme la porte que j'avais laissé ouverte. Et il me plaque contre celle-ci, tous ça sans rompre notre baiser._

_« Hermione, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »_

_Me dit-il entre deux baisers. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, défaisant délicatement le ruban noir que j'avais noué entre mes boucles un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il interrompt notre baiser pour me regarder. Il place le ruban dans mon cou pour m'attirer vers ses lèvres. Son baiser est dévastateurs. Dans ses bras j'ai l'impression qu'un feu s'allume en moi, et qu'il me protège. Je sens la respiration de Malefoy s'accélérer._

_« Hermi, allons y doucement d'accord. » me dit-il essoufflé après un de nos nombreux baisers._

_Il pose son front contre le mien, me regardant dans les yeux._

_« Tu es si jolie !! »_

_Je repose mes talons sur terre, il m'embrasse sur le bout du nez. Je souris. Puis il me prend la main, et m'entraine sur le canapé de notre petit salon. Il nous sert deux coupes de champagne. Puis il m'en tend une. _

_« Au début de notre relation, en tant que couple. Du moins si tu le veux ... » dit Drago en levant sa coupe._

_« Bien sûr que je le veux ! » je lui réponds en trinquant avec sa coupe, puis en l'embrassant._

_Entre deux gorgée de champagne, la conversation file son court._

_« Alors comme ça Drago tu as une petite amie ... » je me moque gentiment de lui._

_« Oh oui tu sais ... Les filles ne me résistent pas » Me dit-il en soupirant, comme si c'était une évidence et qu'il commençait à en avoir marre._

_« Ah oui ? » je rigole gentiment « il va falloir remédiez à cette situation, ta copine n'appréciera pas que les autres filles te tournent autour je pense ... » je me rapproche de lui tout en passant ma main dans ses cheveux d'or._

_« Tu pense ? Si seulement ma petite amie pouvait être comme toi alors. Si elle pouvait être si tolérante. » Je le pince gentiment faisant mine d'être vexée. « Si charmante, si belle, si intelligente,et si drôle ... »_

_« Oh c'est dur hein ? Si seulement j'étais ta copine j'aurai le droit de t'embrasser juste la dans le cou » j'ajoute aux paroles le geste « puis j'aurai le droit de passer mes mains sur ton corps » je passe mes mains sur la chemise qui recouvre son torse. « J'aurai le droit de me positionner comme ceci sur ton corps » je me met à califourchon sur lui « et surtout j'aurai le droit de goûter ces délicieuses lèvres ... » J'effleure ses lèvres. « C'est vrai, c'est vraiment dommage que ce ne soit pas moi ta copine ... »_

_« Avec un discours tel que celui-ci et de tels arguments je plaque immédiatement l'autre et je te prends toi ! » _

_Je rigole. _

_« Bonne idée !! »_

_Je l'embrasse, d'abord avec douceur, puis lorsque ces mains viennent glissées dans mon cou et dans mes cheveux le baiser monte en intensité, s'approfondit, il devient dévastateur. Le passage des ses mains dans mon cou me rappelle la présence du ruban autour de celui -ci. Je le passe autour du cou de Drago et je le force à se lever alors que nous sommes toujours sceller par notre baiser. Un peu au hasard je l'entraine à l'entrer de sa chambre._

_« Quel beau chemin » dis-je essoufflé en regardant les pétales de roses à l'entrer de sa chambre._

_Puis je l'attire vers mes lèvres grâce au ruban tout en l'entrainant dans sa chambre. A taton, je cherche le lit, puis je m'y allonge, l'entrainant au dessus de moi. Je souris en sentant que le lit, lui aussi est recouvert de pétale._

_« Qui aurait cru que tu étais si romantique Drago ? » lui dis-je en prenant une poignée de pétales et en les jetant au dessus de nous._

_« C'est toi qui fait ressortir cette facette je crois bien ... »_

_« C'est si beau, je n'aurai pas rêver mieux. »_

_« Ah oui ? » me demanda-t-il en se levant. Il manque quelque chose._

_Je me soulève légèrement en m'appuyant sur mes avants-bras. Je le vois prendre sa baguette et allumer une à une toutes les bougies de sa chambre._

_« Et maintenant ? »_

_« C'est parfait, notre « première » nuit sera parfaite, ton plan fonctionne. »_

_Il se pose près de moi, je m'allonge, il s'allonge à son tour sur le côté me surplombant légèrement. Il me caresse doucement le bras._

_« Hermi, tu sais on n'est pas obligé de faire quelque chose ce soir. Je n'ai pas fait tous ça pour t'avoir dans mon lit. Je te veux juste en tant que petite amie. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. C'est comme ça dans une relation non ? »_

_« Oh Drago, c'est si gentil de ta part. » lui répondis-je avec douceur, « mais, tu sais quoi ? J'en ai vraiment très envie, et notre relation, n'est pas une comme les autres. »_

_Je prend l'initiative d'allonger Malefoy sur son dos et de monter sur lui._

_« Oui ! Nous sommes un couple vraiment très spécial. » je dis en entreprenant de lui enlever la veste de son trois pièces._

_Puis je déboutonne les boutons de sa chemise blanche uns à uns, embrassant chaque surface au fur et à mesure que je découvre son torse. Je continu ma descente iabord ses épaules puis ses bras. Après avoir enlever sa chemise, je la jette au loin. Lui entreprend de défaire la fermeture de ma robe situer dans mon dos. Ses mains chaudes en contact de la peau nue de mon dos me font frissonner et émettre un faible gémissement dans la bouche de Drago. Délicatement il descend la fermeture de ma robe, laissant, consciemment, sa main effleurer chaque partie de mon dos. Son but étant de me faire reproduire le son que j'avais gémit dans sa bouche, il arrive à son but très vite. Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche. Délicatement il passe sa main dans mon dos et s'allonge m'entrainant avec lui, nos bouches toujours collées. Sa main essai en vain d'enlever ma robe bustier mais le peu d'espace entre nous l'empêche de glisser. Je rigole contre sa bouche._

_« Attend je vais t'aider. » je lui murmure à l'oreille._

_Je l'embrasse, puis je me lève, tenant la robe pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Le temps que Drago s'assoie au bord du lit j'enlève mes chaussures, soutenant toujours ma robe. Une fois que le beau serpent est en place, je lâche ma robe d'un coup. Drago observe chaque partie de mon corps, seulement recouvert par un soutien gorge bustier à dentelle noir et un boxer également noir, comme si c'était la première fois qui me voyait dans ce genre de tenue. Il tend les bras, me prends la taille et me fait faire un pas vers lui._

_« Par serpentard Hermione, tu es magnifique. »_

_Puis il commence à embrasser mon ventre très délicatement, comme si il essayait de marquer la moindre surface de mon ventre. Chaque baiser qu'il dépose , fait place à une zone enflammée sur mon ventre. Doucement il remonte jusqu'à ma poitrine à l'aide de ses mains, alors qu'il continu d'embrasser mon ventre, s'attardant sur la zone de mon nombril. Je soupire, de plus en plus fort. Encore une fois je le sens sourire contre mon ventre. Ne pouvant plus rester debout, je m'assoir sur lui. Je capture ses lèvres, essayant de faire passer toute mon envie dans ce baiser. Je sens que dans un grand effort pour lui il délaisse mes lèvres pour atterrir dans mon cou. Je penche la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Il entame une descente vers la naissance de ma poitrine, tout en dégrafant mon soutien gorge de sa main droite. Je caresse son dos, une caresse douce, cherchant à faire passer tous mes sentiments pour lui. Alors qu'il laisse une trainée de baisers sur mon sein gauche, il entreprend la même chose sur mon sein droit. Moi je passe mes mains entre nos deux corps, explorant son torse, en soupirant sous ses baisers. Je descend mes mains au niveau de son nombril puis plus bas, alors qu'il délaisse mon sein pour ma bouche. Répondant à son baiser, je commence à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon, puis je le déboutonne. Je le force à s'allonger en exerçant une légère pression sur lui. Il s'allonge je me soulève légèrement pour qu'on enlève tout les deux son pantalon. Il se débrouille pour enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes en même temps. Le fait est que cet action est un peu chaotique._

_« On aurait peu être du te laisser habiller hein ? » Je dis en rigolant, alors que j'embrasse d'abord son cou puis son torse._

_« Je pense que tu apprécie plus comme ça non ? »_

_Je descends toujours plus bas, jusqu'à son nombril, puis je remonte vers le haut de son torse, avec pour seul but de le faire languir, alors que sa respiration se fait de plus en plus profonde. Alors que j'allais recommencer ma descente, il me prend par les bras et me remonte vers lui. Ma poitrine nu au contact de son torse chaud, me fait gémir dans sa bouche. Brusquement il se retrouve en positon de force au dessus de moi, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Il m'embrasse dans le cou tout en caressant la zone qui part de mon sein jusqu'à mon genoux, alors que je pose mes pieds sur le lit, l'encadrant de mes jambes. Je sens contre ma cuisse le désir de Malefoy. Je souris. Ses caresses dérivent vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse, me faisant pousser des soupir de plus en plus profond. Puis je sens son corps glisser contre le mien sa tête descendent toujours plus bas, sa bouche embrassant mon nombril, alors que ces mains, enlève mon boxer avec lenteur et sensualité. Une fois mon boxer atterrit je ne sais trop ou Malefoy reprend sa descente. A la pensée de ce qu'y va se produire je rougit me mordant la main essayant de cacher un sourire et une certaine gêne . Mais dès que sa bouche entre en contact avec mon clitoris, toute la gène disparaît, et une certaine impatiente commence à survenir. Après avoir joue avec mon clitoris dans sa bouche quelque temps, il laisse celui ci à ces mains, alors qu'il place sa langue à l'entrée de mon sexe. Ses caresses me faisait produire quelques gémissement. Lorsqu'il commence de légères pénétrations je sers mes poing et penche ma tête en arrière tout en mordant mes lèvres. Ses pénétrations d'abord lentes se font de plus en plus fréquentes. Je gémis de plus en plus fort, le plaisir montant, alors que je répond à l'image de c'est qu'en train de faire Drago. Alors que le point de non retour arrive presque le serpent arrête son activité, et remonte vers mon visage. Il m'embrasse, le goût de sa bouche, mélanger à celui de mon sexe est assez surprenant, mais il ne me déplait pas. Alors que ce baiser remet le feu en moi, je descends mes mains, partant de ses omoplates jusqu'à son fessier ayant pour seul but de lui enlever le dernier rempart à notre union. Son boxer ne résiste pas bien longtemps. Dans un dernier accès de galanterie Drago veut savoir si c'est vraiment ce que je souhaite. Ma seule réponse est un baiser brulant. Alors qu'il se place à l'entrée de mon sexe je souris de plaisir contre sa bouche. Celle-ci retient mon gémissement alors qu'il entre en moi très lentement. Alors que son front se pose contre le mien, je vois ses yeux assombri, rempli de désir. Il commence des vas et viens lent, très lent, trop lent. Je lui fait comprendre que j'aimerai que le rythme s'accélèrent, mais il résiste et continu ses vas et viens très lent, me faisant à chaque fois gémir de plus en plus profondément. Je vois sur son visage qu'il essai de résister le plus possible, pour mon propre plaisir. Je l'embrasse. Puis je plante mes ongles dans ses épaules, dans son dos, alors qu'il commence des pénétrations plus fortes, tout en plongeant dans mon cou. Encourager par mes gémissement il augmente le rythme, ses mouvements se font de plus en plus erratiques menant à notre plaisir. Les gémissement de Drago se font de plus en plus rauque, alors que les miens sont se plus en plus aiguë. Au moment fatidique, je sens les vagues de plaisirs emplirent mon corps tout entier, alors que je cris Dray, et que des petits tremblement m'atteignent. Sous mes cris aiguë, Drago arrive à l'orgasme lui aussi après quelques pénétrations de plus. Il s'écroule sur moi, nos deux corps sont en sueur, et son poids ne me dérange aucunement. Le sentir sur moi me fait rendre compte, que oui maintenant Drago est mon petit-ami. Dans un accès de possession je passe mes bras autour du cou de Drago, lui caressant la nuque essayant de lui montrer mes sentiments. Alors que je poursuis ma douce caresse, Drago approche sa bouche de mon oreille._

_« Je t'aime Hermi » me murmure Drago. Je souris n'ayant jamais penser que Drago révèlerai ses sentiments de façon clair. Il se soulève en s'appuyant sur ses avants bras qui encadrent mon visage. « Oui Hermione, je t'aime, je t'aime » Je l'embrasse tendrement. « Je t'aime aussi Drago. »_

_A ce moment là quelqu'un frappe à la porte de l'appartement. Drago et moi on se regarde et on sourit. « J'y vais » Drago dit._

* * *

_**X**o**x**o les jeunes. Quoi ??! Quoi ... Qu'est ce que j'entends ??? Vous voulez laissé des REVIEWS ??? C'est trop geeeeeentiiil_


	13. Chapter 12 Jaloux !

**Coucou tout le monde ... Je sais ça faisait très très longtemps que je n'avais pas touchez à cette histoire ... Pour tout vous dire j'étais persuader que ça en était la fin ... J'avais fait cette petite fin ouverte si jamais un jour je voulais continuer ... Mais autant vous dire que je n'avais aucune idée de qui pouvais bien taper à cette porte ... Et voilà qu'il y a quelque jour je me suis dit ... Pourquoi pas continuer ... Si vous êtes toujours là :). Alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez ... C'est un petit « prologue » avant la nouvelle aventure de Dray – Mionne. Bon j'arrête de m'étaler et je vous laisse lire !**

_Drago se lève pour ouvrir la porte, après avoir pris le soin d'enfiler son boxer. Je le matte tout en m'allongeant allègrement sur le lit._

« Putain, mais tu es malade » _entends-je crié Drago dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard._

_A ce cri je m'enroule dans le draps et je me précipite vers le salon. Ce que je vois me laisse bouge-bé. Drago est au sol et tiens dans sa main sa bouche en sang et debout je vois Blaise tenant son poing dans une grimace de douleur._

« Non mais Blaise tu es taré »_ lui dis-je en m'élançant vers Drago._

_Je me positionne à genoux et je fais reposer sa tête sur ces derniers. Je relève la tête vers Blaise, tout en caressant les cheveux de Drago._

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? »

_Je vois Blaise, perdu. Me regardant dans mon draps, regardant Drago en boxer, et l'entrée de la chambre._

« C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as planté ce soir ? Et toi c'est pour ça que tu m'as mis ton poing dans la figure tout à l'heure ? »_ Demande Blaise._

« Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? »

« C'est un connard Hermione, tu devrais le savoir. Tu l'as bien vu tout à l'heure, il m'a bien frappé devant la salle entière. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es venus par vengeance ? »_ je lui demande._

« Il avait prévu tout ça Hermione, ce petit plan, ça fait des semaines qu'il me parle de t'avoir dans son lit. Tu es vraiment naïve. Je te croyais plus intelligente, tu n'es qu'un jeu, comme toutes les autres. Et ça me tue que tu te fasse avoir ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de toi ? Une trainée ! Voilà ce que tu ais » _hurle Blaise en sortant tout en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'il le pouvait._

_J'arrête les caresses des cheveux de Drago. Je le sens raide. Il se positionne à genoux lui aussi, la lèvre enflée, un trait de sang sur son menton. Il me regarde dans les yeux, comme s'il pouvait lire la colère qui montait._

« C'est quoi cette histoire Drago ? Ne me dit pas que ça recommence ? »

« Hermi, c'est mon meilleur ami, je lui avais parlé de nous, mais c'était avant cette semaine, c'était avant que je me rende compte ce que tu représentais. Avant que je fasse tout pour réparer mon erreur. Je te promets Hermione tu comptes trop pour moi pour que je te fasse souffrir à nouveau. »

_Je laisse un silence, en observant ses yeux. Je le sens sincère. _

« Viens on va nettoyer ta blessure. »

_Je l'emmène vers la petite salle de bain. Je nettoies le sang de son menton, et j'efface la blessure à l'aide de ma baguette. Drago me bloque contre le lavabo._

« Merci » _me murmure-t-il. _

_Je fais la moue _« mhhh »

« Il n'y a que toi Hermione, je te le promets. »

« mhhh »

« Je vais devoir te le prouver hein ? C'est ça. »

_Je lève les yeux et j'acquiesce de la tête._

« Commençons maintenant » _proposa-t-il en m'embrassant le cou. _

_Il l'abandonne quelque seconde pour allez faire couler la douche. Il revient me déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et enlève son boxer._

« Tu viens ? »_ me dit-il._

_J'arque le sourcil « et pourquoi le devrais-je ? »_

« Haaa je te croyais ma petite amie, attend je vais la chercher j'ai du l'oublier dans ma chambre. »

_Je pouffe de rire. «_ Drago, arrête l'humour, s'il te plait ... ça ne te vas pas tu n'es pas doué pour ça! »_ lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. Je m'approche de lui pour lui déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres. _« Par contre je te connais doué pour autre chose si tu veux bien me montrer... »

« Ha oui ? Et quelle est cette chose mademoiselle ? »

« Viens dans la douche je vais t'expliquer ! »_ dis-je à Drago en prenant son poignée et en l'entrainant dans la douche chaude._

_Lorsque Drago et moi sortons de la douche, j'entends un coup frappé à la porte. Je sors dans le salon & regarde l'heure il est 3 heure du matin. Je pose les yeux sur Drago, qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, une serviette noué sur les hanches. _

« Ce ne peut pas être encore Blaise tout de même »_ je lui murmure très bas._

_Drago n'a même pas le temps de répondre que la voix de Mac Gonagall résonne derrière la porte._

« LES PREFETS REVEILLER VOUS C'EST URGENT ! »

_J'ouvre alors immédiatement la porte. Mac Gonagall me dévisage puis observe ma tenue (qui se résume à une serviette noué autour de moi et des cheveux dégoulinant) puis elle pose le regard sur Malefoy._

« Bref ! C'est urgent. Mr Malefoy vous descendez immédiatement en salle commune des serpentards où un individu est entrain de tout saccager. Miss Granger vous montez en salle commune des Gryffondor ou votre amie Ginerva vous réclame depuis 2 heures et empêche tout le monde de dormir ... Allez exécuter-vous ! »

_Je me précipite dans le couloir._

« Miss Granger, aller enfilé quelque chose avant de monter par l'amour de merlin. »

« Queue de renard »_ dis-je une fois arrivée devant la grosse dame à bout de souffle._

« Gin ! »_ Je la repère directement elle est assise sur les marches qui mènent au dortoir des filles. Dès qu'elle m'entend elle se lève et se précipite sur moi._

« Où est Drago Hermione ? »

« Il a du descendre chez les serpentards pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça va mal très mal. Il y a une heure de ça, Blaise est revenu dans la salle de bal & a proféré des menaces sur vous deux. Il a dit qu'il vous aurait tout les deux, qu'on ne trahissait pas un Zabini ... Je crois qu'il a bu Hermione, habituellement je ne l'aurai pas pris au serieux ... C'est Zabini ... Mais sous l'effet de l'alcool on ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. »

« Après avoir proféré ses menaces, où est-il allé ? »_ dis-je complètement affolé._

« Il a dit qu'il descendait dans son quartier général ... Que personne n'avait intérêt à le suivre ... »

« Gin quelqu'un saccageait tout chez les serpentards ... Drago a dû y descendre sous ordres de Mac GO ... Tu ... Il faut qu'on y aille. »_ criai-je presque._

_A ce moment là Harry & Ron descendirent de la tour de leur dortoir._

« ça ne va pas de crier comme ça les filles ? Il est presque 3 heure et quart ... Vous voulez réveiller tout le château ? »

« Vous avez vos baguettes ? »_ je demande aux garçons._

« Toujours. »_ Répondirent-ils en même temps._

_«_ Ok ! On a plus de temps à perdre. On descends chez les serpentards. »_ dis-je en emboitant le pas vers le portait pour sortir. _

« Qu-qu-quoiii ? »_ demandèrent les garçons. _

« Je vous expliquerai en route. »_ leurs dis-je._

_Grâce à ma fonction de préfète en chef je détiens le mot de passe de chaque salle commune. Arrivé devant la porte de pierre qui dissimule l'entrée de la salle je prononce le mot de passe « beozard ». La porte s'ouvre, alors qu'un vase vert vient s'écraser sur le mur juste à côté de la porte. C'est Zabini qui en est le lanceur. _

_Sans que ce dernier s'y attende, Harry et Ron pointent leurs baguettes respectives vers lui et lancent le maléfice du saucisson « Petrificus Totalus »_

_Zabini tombe à la renverse sur le sol, dans un grand bruit sourd._

_Je pose les yeux sur le sol et découvre Malefoy plié en deux de douleur, saignant de plusieurs endroit différents supplié que la douleur s'arrête._

_Je me précipite à sa hauteur criant à Harry & Ron d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh._

_« Hermy » Murmure Drago._

_« T'inquiète pas Drago. Chuuuut ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là. » lui dis-je tout doucement à l'oreille en lui embrassant le front._

_**Voilà voilà ... La fin de ce petit prologue ... ça vaut le cout de continuer selon vous ? C'est sur ça sera différent de mes anciens chapitre ... Mais j'aime bien ce couple Dray-Mionne joueurs ... Qui se cherchent tout le temps ... Allez je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. BISOUUUUUUUUUUS.**_


	14. Chapter 13 Une nouvelle histoire

**Coucou tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre :) Bonne lecture.**

_Je fais les cents pas dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Ça fait 2 heures que Drago y a été transporté. Mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés. Ça fait 2 heures que je n'ai aucune nouvelle._

« Hermy chérie, viens t'assoir ! »_ Me dit Ginny assise dans une chaise du couloir, près de Harry & Ron._

_Sans m'en rendre compte j'exécute le conseil de Ginny, je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Ginny, et je recommence à pleurer. _

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, Malefoy est un dur ! Il va s'en sortir ! »

_Lorsque miss pomfresh était arrivée Drago avait perdu connaissance. Elle avait alors dit qu'elle allait faire « tout son possible » ... Cette phrase tournait et retournait dans ma tête. Tout son possible pourquoi ? Pour qu'il n'est aucune séquelle ? Pour qu'il reprenne connaissance. _

_Ça faisait 2 heures ... 2 heures de torture !_

_Je continue à pleurer en silence sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Ron se lève et vient se placer sur la chaise à côté de moi. En silence il me prend la main, en voulant me montrer qu'il me soutient._

_Je vois les heures passé, les minutes, les secondes. Au bout de 3 heure et demi d'attente la porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à miss Pomfresh._

« Miss Granger ? »

_Je me lève dans un sursaut._

« Je suis désolé. »

_Mon corps commence à trembler._

« Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre ... Mais mr Malefoy était dans un sale état. Mais ne vous inquiétez il va s'en sortir. »

_La nouvelle n'a pas encore atteint mon cerveau. Le seul moyen de la percuter est de voir Drago en chair et en os._

« Je peux le voir ? » _je demande la voix tremblante._

_«_ Oui bien sûr ... Mais il ne se réveillera pas avant 5 bonnes heures. »_ me prévint l'infirmière. _« Allez-y, cela lui fera du bien de vous sentir près de lui. Il vous a réclamer plusieurs fois lorsqu'il était inconscient. »

« Merci. » _Je me retourne vers mes meilleurs amis._

« Aller vas-y Mione. Tu nous donneras des nouvelles dans la journée. »_ me dit Ginny en m'embrassant sur ma joue humide._

« Merci d'avoir été là ! »

_Je passe devant Miss Pomfresh qui tenait la porte ouverte._

« 2ème lit à gauche miss Granger. »_ me dit l'infirmière en partant en direction de son bureau, de suite à droite à l'entrée._

_Je me dirige vers le 2ème lit à gauche comme me l'a annoncé l'infirmière, le cœur battant. Ça fait 3 heures & demi que je l'ai quitté, 3 heures et demi qu'il me manque, qu'il manque une partie de moi._

_Je tire donc le rideau indiqué par l'infirmière. Je découvre un Drago beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, allongé dans un petit lit d'hôpital. A coté de lui une petite table de nuit, où il est posé plusieurs potion. Il m'a l'air tellement faible et inoffensif. A l'instant présent, je me rends compte de l'importance qu'il a pris dans ma vie, en seulement quelques semaines. Il est vrai qu'au final notre relation est basé sur une attirance sexuelle. Mais on sait tous les deux que c'est bien plus. Bien sûr il faudra apprendre à se connaître, à maitriser nos pulsions, nos caractères. _

_Je m'approche de lui. J'enlève mes chaussures et je m'allonge délicatement contre lui. Essayant de prendre le moins de place possible dans le lit, j'enfouis ma tête dans son torse essayant de lui faire passer la chaleur de mon corps._

_Je ferme les yeux, appréciant de le sentir contre moi, bien vivant. J'essaie d'imaginer ce que pourra être notre relation, si elle sera durable, notre future vie possible. Petit à petit je sens que mes pensées deviennent incohérentes. Je m'endors, collée à lui, respirant son odeur._

_Lorsque je me réveille je sens sa main caresser mes cheveux. Je lève la tête et croise son regard gris acier. Je me sens entière._

« Bonjour »_ me dit-il tout doucement._

_Je souris, je sens les larmes monter. _« Tu m'as manqué Drago. »

« Je t'aime. _» me dit-il_

_Je me redresse et lui dépose un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres, puis je me rallonge sur son torse._

« Merci d'avoir veiller sur moi Mione. »

« Je n'aurai pas supporté qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Sur qui j'aurais passer mes nerfs sinon hein ? » _dis-je en rigolant et en reniflant. _« Pff je ne suis même pas capable de me contrôler tu vois. Je pleurs maintenant. »

« ça ne fait rien. Tu es très jolie. » _me dit-il._

« Plus je te connait, plus tu m'impressionne. Où est le gros dur ? Le cœur de pierre ? »

_Je sens le torse de Drago bouger sous ma tête. Il rigole. _

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il se repose. Tu le verras bien assez vite et beaucoup trop souvent. »

_C'est à mon tour de rigoler._

_« Dit moi Mione ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour Blaise ? Enfin après ... »_

_« Miss Pomfresh s'est occupé de le réanimé une fois qu'on lui avait subtiliser sa baguette et ligoter les mains. Il est allez dans le bureau de Dumbledore ... Mais je ne sais pas ce qui c'est ensuivi ... »_

_« J'espère qu'il n'aura rien ... »_

_Je me redresse de suite; surprise._

« Drago ! Il a failli te tuer ! »

« Oui je sais ... Mais c'est mon meilleur ami et il n'était pas dans son état normal. Et puis je comprends ce qu'un homme peut être prêt à faire pour toi. »

« Non mais tu es fou. Drago, tu as frôlé la mort. De sa faute. J'espère qu'il sera expulsé et que toutes les mesures qui pourront être prise contre lui seront prises. »

« Tu sais, c'est lui qui étais là quand mes parents ont été enfermés. Il y a quelques temps je ne côtoyais plus personne à part lui. Mon influence chez les serpentards étais moindre ... Et tu sais chez les serpentards c'est rare quand on se fait des amis ... Et Blaise était là. Il connait mon histoire. »

« Je comprends, Drago. Mais il a mit ta vie en danger. Il mérite sa future sanction et il mérite qu'elle soit sévère. Et tu devrais être jaloux Drago ! » _Dit-je pour le faire rire._

_Encore une fois je me rallonge sur son torse. Il me caresse les cheveux. On se tait. Et on profite de l'instant de calme. _

_Le rideau s'ouvre subitement._ « Hum hum ! Miss Granger, je crois que ce lit est fait pour une seule personne » _dit Miss pomfresh en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est accompagné de Dumbledore. Elle est ridiculement petite à côté du directeur._

« Mr Malefoy, je suis désolé de venir vous importuner comme cela à votre réveil, mais nous devons parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer. » _informe __Dumbledore._

« Je vais y aller »_ Dis-je à Drago. Je me lève. Je l'embrasse tendrement et je sors._

_Miss Pomfresh me suit._

« Savez-vous quand est-ce qu'il pourra sortir ? » _Je lui demande._

« Il devra rester ici encore deux ou trois jours, pour que je m'assure qu'aucun autre sort que ceux que j'ai déjà détecté ne lui ait été jeté. »

« Très bien vous pourrez lui dire que je repasserai. »

« Bien sûr. »

_Je lui souris et je me dirige vers la sortie._

« Miss Granger ? »

_Je me retourne_.

« Oui ? »

« Les lits sont fait pour une seule personne ! Ne l'oubliez pas. »

_Je rougis légerment. Et je sors._

_Je prononce le mot de passe devant la porte de mon appartement. J'entre. Tout est resté comme lorsque nous sommes partis. Je suis épuisée, à bout de force. La porte de la chambre de Drago est ouverte. Les bougies sont toutes éteintes, mais le sol est encore orné de pétales. Le lit est totalement défait. Je m'y allonge, sans prendre la peine d'ôter mes vêtements. _

_Je pose la tête sur l'oreiller. Je sens pleinement l'odeur de Drago. Je suis sereine, en sachant qu'il va bien. Mes pensées sont tournées vers lui lorsque je m'endors._

_Je me réveille à 17 heure. Paisiblement. Mais Drago me manque. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, histoire d'avaler quelque chose. Avant de filer à l'infirmerie je passe à la salle de bain, histoire de me coiffer et de faire une petite retouche maquillage. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve devant le bureau de miss Pomfresh. Elle m'autorise à aller le voir, mais pas très longtemps car il faut « qu'il se repose »._

_J'ouvre le rideau qui est tiré autour du lit de mon amour. Je le découvre assis sur le siège près de la table de nuit. Il veut se lever mais à quelques difficulté. Je m'approche de lui et lui dit de rester assis. Il me prend par la hanche et m'assois sur lui. Je rigole._

« Tu ne devrais pas tu es encore faible. »

« Haha ne t'inquiète pas ma douce Hermione. T'avoir sur moi ne peut me faire que du bien. »_ me dit le serpent en m'embrassant près de l'oreille._

« Je m'ennuie ici ! Pom. M'a dit que j'en avais encore au moins pour deux jours. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer vite. »

« Surtout si tu restes là, près de moi. »

_Je tourne mon visage vers le sien. Il y a encore des traces de fatigue sur celui-ci. Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement. Drago pose sa main entre ma joue et ma nuque. Il demande l'entrer de ma bouche. Amoureusement nos langues s'explorent._

« Que t'as dit le directeur Dray ? » _je lui demande en coupant court au baiser, avant que le désir ne s'empare entièrement de moi._

_Drago n'a pas l'air d'accord avec ce changement d'attitude. Il remonte sa main poser sur ma cuisse. Il passe sous ma jupe que j'avais enfiler la nuit dernière. Je veux lui dire d'arrêter, de répondre à ma question, mais sa caresse se fait de plus en plus entreprenante alors qu'il dépose sa tête dans mon cou._

« Hé bien miss Granger, on peut dire que vous aimer partager. »_ dit Pomfresh._

_Nous ne l'avions pas entendu entrer. Par chance la posture dans laquelle je me tiens cache la main de Drago. Il l'enlève précipitamment._

« J'aimerai à l'avenir miss que vous utilisiez un siège que vous ne partageriez pas ! »

_Je me lève immédiatement et je m'assoie au bord du lit._

« Mr Malefoy levez vous j'aimerai faire quelques contrôles. »

« Oh Hermione c'est si romantique. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Mais c'est si romantique. »_ dit Ginny une fois fini mon roman de la nuit dernière._

« Qui l'aurait cru hein ? »_ dis-je en souriant bêtement._

« Hermione, j'ai entendu dire que Blaise avait été expulsé. C'est vrai ? »_ me demande Harry, qui était à la table à côté de nous dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il avait eu l'amabilité de faire semblant de ne pas écouter le récit que j'avais fait à Gin._

« Oui ; et on lui a enlever sa baguette pour une durée pour l'instant indéfinie. Il va devoir prouver qu'il est digne d'un sorcier avant de pouvoir la récupérer. C'est Drago qui a insister auprès du directeur pour qu'il puisse un jour retrouver le droit de revenir dans le monde des sorciers. »

« Pourquoi à-t-il fait cela ? Il a failli mourir de la main de Blaise. »_ demande Ron._

« Il dit que c'est son meilleur ami ... »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de me tuer Harry. Je te préviens je ne plaiderai pas pour que tu puisses redevenir un sorcier mec ! »_ Dit Ron à Harry._

_Harry rigola._

« Bon je vais vous laisser il se fait tard. Nos habitudes ne changent pas, nous sommes encore les derniers à aller nous coucher ... »_ je dis en me remémorant mes six dernières années passés dans cette salle. _« Je redescends dans mes appartements mesdames messieurs. A demain. »_ J'embrasse Ginny sur la joue et je file._

_Mes pas ne me mènent pas vers mon appart mais vers l'infirmerie. L'heure des visites est dépassée depuis au moins 5 heures ... J'ai juste besoin de le sentir près de moi. Je pousse la porte délicatement, espérant de tout cœur que Pompom dort profondément. Je m'infiltre dans la pièce sombre. J'ôte mes chaussures pour faire moins de bruit. Je vais vite jusqu'au rideau de Drago. Je passe derrière essayant de faire le plus doucement possible. Lorsque je me retourne il est là assit dans son lit, les yeux grands ouvert._

« Je t'attendais. »

**Et voilà :) ! Maintenant les deux tourteaux vont devoir apprendre à se connaître ... Parce qu'au fond ils ne savent rien l'un sur l'autre ... Donc voilà ce qu'il vous attends verry verry soon ! Plein de bisous les bro !**


	15. Chapter 14 La sortie

**Coucou tous le monde. Je poste le nouveau chapitre :) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et qui viennent lire l'histoire. Bonne lecture les ptits choux !**

« Et voilà ! » J_e dis en arrivant devant la porte de notre appartement._

_Drago est enfin sortie de l'infirmerie. Après mon cours de potion j'y suis allé pour le ramener à l'appartement._

_Je m'apprête à dire le mot de passe quand Dray me coupe la parole._

« Attends ! »

_Sans m'en rendre compte Drago me soulève du sol et me porte dans ses bras._

« Non mais tu es fou ! Tu te rétablis à peine Drago ! Repose moi. » _j'essaie d'articuler entre deux rire._

« Non non ! Ce soir c'est toi et moi. On rattrape ces trois jours ! Personne ne viendra nous déranger. »

_Drago prononce le mot de passe. Il nous fait entrer dans le salon._

« Par contre je vais te déposer là, mes côtes me font souffrir. » dit-il en ricanant.

_Il me dépose délicatement sur le canapé._

« Tu es complètement fou Drago. »

« Tu sais je n'ai jamais été comme ça. Comme tu as pu le remarquer des filles j'en ai connue ... Mais toi tu es spéciale ! Tu as trop grand pouvoir sur moi pauvre mâle sans défense. »

« Ah oui ? C'est dommage que j'en ai conscience hein ? Mais tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas une serpentarde ! Je pourrais utiliser cette précieuse information et la retourner contre toi. »

« Je pense qu'au fond de toi tu as une part de salazard serpentard. Ma petite lionne. »_ m'avoue-t-il en m'embrassant le nez._ « Bon allez on va fêter ma sortie de cet enfer de lit d'infirmerie ! Eau pour tous le monde... Et dans des coupes ! »

_Je rigole franchement. Drago se lève du canapé, et se dirige vers la cuisine. Je matte ses fesses sans gêne ! Il se retourne et me prends sur le faite !_

« Ne te gêne pas ma Mione'. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, va ! »

_Je plante mon regard dans le sien. Je me mord la lèvre._

« Tu as beau me regarder comme ça mais je ne céderai pas ... » _me dit-il l'air provocateur._

« Ha oui ? Tu es sur de tes avances ? »_ je lui dis l'air aguicheur._

« Oui mione ! »_ me dit-il en m'envoyant un baiser de la main._

_Il arrive près de la table basse et y pose ma coupe d'eau. Il s'assoie sur une chaise en face de moi._

« A nous ! »_ dit-il avec un large sourire en levant sa coupe._

« A toi qui va succomber ! »_ je lui réponds d'un air hautain en trinquant._

_Je bois ma coupe d'eau d'un trait, et je me lève. Je m'approche de lui, me penche. Je l'embrasse longuement dans le cou, et je lui murmure, avec une voix la plus rauque possible, _« Malefoy ne joue pas , tu sais déjà ce que ça a donné ! »_._

_Je m'éloigne de lui le plus vite possible, et rentre dans ma chambre à toute vitesse._

_Je l'entends se lever de sa chaise, et se diriger vers ma chambre. Il toque à ma porte._

_J'enlève en vitesse mon uniforme, me laissant dans les sous-vêtements rouge en soie assez sexy que j'avais choisie ce matin avec précaution en prévoyant la sortie de Drago._

« Que veux-tu ? J'ai des devoirs ! »_ je lui crie à travers la porte._

« Laisse moi te voir deux secondes, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ... »

_Je me met sur le lit assise droite, les cheveux lâchés, de façon a ce que je sois la première chose que Drago verrait en rentrant dans la chambre. Je murmure le mot de passe, pour que la porte s'ouvre._

« Entre on verra bien si tu peux m'aider ... »

_Il pousse la porte ouverte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il se tend tout de suite._

« Tu m'as l'air bien tendu mon amour. Laisse moi te détendre. »

_Je me lève, lui enlève son tee-shirt en glissant mes mains sur son torse. Je lui prends la main et l'invite à s'assoir sur le lit. Je me met a genoux derrière lui pour le masser. Avant de m'y entreprendre je l'embrasse dans le cou._

« Ne t'inquiète pas Dray tu vas être complètement détendu. »_ je lui murmure au coin de l'oreille. _« Je vais te chouchouter. »

_J'entreprends de lui masser ses épaules, elle sont particulièrement musclés. Ça me plait. Petit à petit je le sens se détendre, il penche la tête pour que j'ai un meilleur accès à son cou._

« Hmm Hermione, tu es fantastique. »

_C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour que je devienne plus entreprenante. Je pose ma tête dans son cou, et passe mes mains sur l'avant de son corps, je caresse ses pectoraux, son ventre. Je pose ma bouche sur ses épaules. _

« Je t'aime Drago. »_ lui dis-je en me redressant très légèrement. J'enlève mes mains de son torse et je dégrafe moi même mon soutien-gorge. Puis je me replace dans la position initiale. Collant ma poitrine nue au dos de Drago, je recommence à caresser son torse. Je le sens déglutir difficilement et se raidir de nouveau. Je souris malgré moi, je sais que la victoire sera facile à obtenir._

_Je descends ma main sur son ventre, je caresse le duvet sous son nombril, puis je passe ma main sous son jean. Je l'embrasse près de l'oreille, ne pouvant atteindre sa bouche dans cette position._

_Je caresse son membre que je sens tendu sous son boxer. J'utilise ma main libre pour faire pivoter sa tête et capturer ses lèvres, alors que l'autre passe sous le boxer de Drago. Je le sens gémir dans ma bouche. A l'aveugle je sors ma main et déboutonne le jean de Drago pour avoir un accès plus facile. Drago souhaite briser notre baiser, je le refuse. Une fois que je réussi à ouvrir son jean, je m'arrache de ses lèvres, je le vois il me sourit. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse doucement, je demande l'entrer de sa bouche, lorsqu'il me l'accorde je glisse une deuxième fois ma main dans son boxer. Une deuxième fois il gémit dans ma bouche._

_Je fais en sorte de sortir son membre du boxer pour me faciliter la tâche. Je commence des mouvements de vas et viens autour de son sexe. Je rompt le baiser à bout de souffle. La respiration de Drago est de plus en plus courte. Il renverse sa tête sur mon épaule. Le visage tendu, prenant un peu plus de plaisir à chacun de mes mouvements. Je commence à prendre un rythme plus soutenu arrachant à Drago des gémissements plus rauque. Lorsque je lui inflige un rythme soutenu il gémit mon nom._

_De le voir gémir mon nom sur mon épaule, m'excite au plus au point. A l'aide de ma main libre je retire le string que je portais et tant bien que mal je passe de l'autre côté de Drago pour coller mon corps contre son torse. Ses yeux n'expriment plus que du désir, un infini désir. Et je suis sur que les miens expriment la même chose. Je l'embrasse, passe mes jambes autour de sa taille et je m'introduit en lui. Je gémit longuement._

_Je le regarde dans les yeux, je ne fais aucun mouvement. _« Tu es magnifique Dray. » _je lui murmure. Je commence des mouvements très très lent._ « Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

_A ces mots Drago nous soulèves passant une main sous mes fesses pour me soutenir. En se levant il se débarrasse tant bien que mal de son jean et de son boxer. Puis il m'allonge sur la largeur du lit._

« Tu as ... raison Mione... Je ne peux ... pas ... te resister. » _essaie d'articuler Drago le souffle très très court._

_Il commence à m'infliger un rythme soutenu. Il capture mes lèvres je gémit dans sa bouche, alors que son sexe s'enfonce toujours plus loin et toujours plus durement en moi. Je suis à bout de souffle lorsque l'on brise notre baiser. __J'enfonce mes ongles, je griffe sauvagement son dos. Drago continu cette insoutenable cadence qui m'amène très vite à l'orgasme. Lorsque Dray y arrive lui aussi il s'écroule sur moi. J'ai le cœur qui bat dans tout mon corps. Il se soulève légèrement en encadrant mon visage de ses bras. _« Tu as beaucoup trop d'emprise sur moi ! »

« Je suis une lionne mon amour ! C'est normal. Lorsque je trouve ma proie je ne la lâche plus ... »

_Il rigole. Il m'embrasse chastement et roule pour s'allonger sur le dos près de moi. Je l'écoute tenter de reprendre son souffle. Je rigole._

« Harry arrête un peu de parler. Je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit. »

« Et donc c'est à ce moment là qu'elle me dit »

« HARRY ! Arrête de discuter ! Je n'ai pas compris ce que viens de dire MacGonnagal. »_ je coupe Harry dans sa discution_.

_Nous sommes Harry Ron et moi en cours de métamorphose à la table au fond de la classe. Ça fait une demi heure que Harry ne fait que parler à Ron sur la dernière histoire qui lui est arrivé ces derniers jours._

_Il me regarde._

« Je suis prête à te lancer un sort de mutisme Harry ! Je ne rigole pas ! »

_A cette phrase il se calme immédiatement, sachant très bien que je serais capable de le faire. Il fait l'effort de se taire pendant les 40 minutes de cours restantes, ce qui me permet de réussir l'exercice donner par Mac. Go._

_Quand la sonnerie retentit je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac. Je regarde mes deux meilleurs amis qui ont immédiatement repris leurs conversation._

« Je file à la bibliothèque, il faut que je vérifie certaines informations. »

_Je sors en toute hâte de la salle de classe. Dans ma course, un obstacle me retient devant la porte de la classe._

_J'ai à peine le temps de le voir, que les lèvres de Drago se dépose sur les miennes. Je souris contre celles ci._

« Hum hum, la bibliothèque hein ? Je suis pas sur que Malefoy en est assez dans la tête pour que tu puisses l'appeler la bibliothèque ... »

«RON ! » _je râle après lui en lui frappant sur l'épaule._

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a la belette ? Elle est pas contente. »

« Drago arrête ! » _je lui dis alors que je m'écarte de lui._

« Malefoy écrase ! » commente Harry.

_Je présents avant de voir que Drago fait un mouvement pour sortir sa baguette._

« VOUS ETES IMPOSSIBLE VOUS TROIS ! VOUS ETES INSUPPORTABLE ! » _je cris avant de me retourner comme une furie et de partir vers la bibliothèque._

_Ils ne sont pas possible. Ils pourraient faire un effort pour s'entendre. Je leurs demande pas d'être les meilleurs amis ... Mais au moins essayer d'être cordiaux les uns envers les autres. Enfin ce sont mes meilleurs amis quand même, ils devraient me supporter dans tous mes choix, alors il faut qu'il accepte Drago. Et lui non, mon « petit ami » qui ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. Aaarrrggghh. Et le pire : ce livre qui est devant moi au quel je n'arrive pas à retenir une seule ligne à cause de ces crétins. Ça fait une heure et demi que je suis dans la bibliothèque et que ce livre m'agace. Ça sert plus à rien de rester là, avec Miss pince qui ne fait que m'observer. Je ferme mon livre avec violence, le fourre dans mon sac et je sors de la pièce pour rejoindre mon appartement._

_Ce que j'y trouve quand la porte s'ouvre m'étonne. D'un côté Harry et Ron assis dans le canapé. Et de l'autre Drago assis sur un tabouret prêt du comptoir de la cuisine._

« Hé bien qui voilà ? Vous ne vous êtes pas entretués ! Bravo. »

« On a décider de faire en quelque sorte ... » _commence Harry._

« ... Une trêve »_ Fini Drago._

_Je m'approche de lui. Je l'embrasse sur la joue. _

« Merci les gars. C'est tout ce que je vous demandais. »

« Mais si jamais il s'avise à faire un pas de tra... »

« RON ! »_ Dit-on tous ensemble à l'unisson._

« Je rigolais ... »_ dit Ron d'un rire jaune._

_Un silence gêné s'installe dans la pièce._

« Huum ! Où est Gin ? » _je demande à Harry._

« Elle est dans la salle commune, elle révise pour demain. »

_Le même silence se réinstalle._

« ça va depuis ta sortie Mal... Drago ? » _demande Harry_

« Oui ! »_ répond Drago de son habituel ton froid et hautain._

_Un frisson me parcours. A chaque fois que Dray prends cet air froid et impassible mon bas ventre se contracte, je me tend. Étant collé à lui le serpent le remarque et décide d'en profiter pour me faire payer mon comportement d'hier. _

**A biiiientôt xoxo !**


	16. Chapter 15 La décision

**Coucou à tous ... Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Pas très long ... Mais qui devrait mettre en place le nouveau tournant de l'histoire !**

**Plein de bisous !**

* * *

« Je vois que Drago manque à tous ces devoirs ... Il ne vous a pas proposé à boire ou à manger ... » _dis-je en essayant d'échapper au petit plan de Drago._

« Oh mais oui ou avais-je la tête ... »

_Drago passa derrière le petit bar et proposa diverses boissons aux deux garçons._ « Aïe ! »

« Que ce passe t-il » _je lui demande en me retournant vers lui suite à cette exclamation._

« Rien je me suis coupé avec un truc tranchant ... Je vais fixé ça. » _Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

_Je regarde les deux garçons assis sur le canapé essayant de retenir un sourire de satisfaction._

« Merci les gars de faire ce que vous faites ! Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour vous et que vous devez prendre sur vous même ! »

« On le fait parce que c'est toi Mione et parce que tu es notre meilleure amie ... Pas vrai Ron ? »

« Hermiiooooooone » _la voix de Drago retentit depuis la salle de bain _« Tu peux venir j'ai un problème »

« Excusé moi ... »

_Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, je m'attends à trouver un Drago en sang ou un robinet qui fuit ... Vu comme il est doué ... A peine le pied posé dans la salle de bain il m'attrape sauvagement par la taille. Il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. _« J'ai envie de toi Hermione, maintenant » _Ce serpent avait pris soin d'enlever sa chemise au préalable pour ne garder que son pantalon. Il était terriblement sexy. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer juste le temps de respirer (il ne faudrait quand même pas que je m'étouffe ...) Et de me faire assoir sur le meuble du lavabo. Je suis excité au plus au point ,de sentir mon homme aussi puissant qui a envie de moi à ce moment précis, de ses baisers, de ses mains qui se baladent sur mon corps. Il s'éloigne de moi, m'observe, mord sa lèvre inférieur, tout en caressant ma cuisse découverte par ma jupe relevé. _« Tu m'excuse Mione, mais j'ai des invités. » _Il attrape sa chemise la boutonne en 4eme vitesse et ressort de la salle de bain. Je l'entends dire quelque chose comme _

« Hermione essai de réparer la fuite du robinet de la salle de bain ... Je dois mal m'y prendre à chaque fois que je m'en charge le robinet fuit de plus belle ! »

_Et pendant ce temps la; moi je suis la dans cette foutue salle de bain a chercher désespérément le moyen de reprendre mon souffle et de calmer cette excitation qui me consume. Malefoy ce connard ! Il va le payer cher très cher. Je me retourne vers le miroir, j'essaie d'effacer toute trace sur mon corps de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je fixe un sourire à mon visage et je sors de la salle de bain._

« ça va mon cœur ? Pas trop dur cette fuite ? »

_Je le fusille du regard, et je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre. Je me tourne vers mes deux meilleurs amis. _« Avec tout ça vous ne nous avez même pas dit ce que vous désirez ... »

« T'inquiète Hermi on va y allez ... J'ai une dissert pour Rogue à finir pour demain matin et Ginny attends Harry pour qu'il lui explique je ne sais quoi à propos de je ne sais quel sort de défense ... Enfin voilà un programme très passionnant. »

« Enfin pas plus passionnant que le notre » Marmonna_ Drago dans sa barbe, par chance je suis la seule à l'avoir entendu._

« On se voit au diner tout à l'heure. Et n'oublie pas de lui parler de la fête Malefoy ! » _dit Harry en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte suivi de près par Ron. _« Ah bientôt ... »

« Drago »_ Précises-je _

« On ne change pas aussi vite les vieilles habitudes Mione. » _dit Harry alors que Ron claque la porte._

« TOI ! » _dis-je en me retournant vers Drago en pointant vers lui un doigt menacant._

_Ma colère s'accentue lorsque un petit sourire arrogant se dessine sur son visage._

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas aimé le coup de la fuite ? » _dit-il en ricanant._

_Arrrrghhh ce qu'il peut être agaçant ! Il s'approche de moi et me prends par la taille. Je me tends, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je lui en veux. Il prend ma tête dans ses mains et me force à le regarder. Je souris en rencontrant ses yeux. Impossible pour moi de ne faire que semblant de lui en vouloir !_

« De quoi parlais Harry ? » _je demande à Drago cherchant vaguement à changer de sujet._

« Tu me rends fou Hermi ! »_ me répond le serpent ignorant totalement ma question._

_Inévitablement mon sourire s'étire. Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement._

« Oui tu me rends complètement fou. »

« De quoi parlais Harry ? » _réitère-je ma question._

« Une fête secrète est organisé ce soir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ! »

« Oh génial ? J'espere qu'il y aura Théodore ! »

_Drago se vexa ! Et fit trois pas en arrière._

« Je rigole bien sûr Drago. »

_Un silence s'installa dans la pièce._

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes m'inviter à y aller ? » _je demande innocemment._

« Demande à Théodore ! Il sera ravi de t'accompagner ! »

« Ce que tu peux être susceptible Dray ! »

_J'avance de trois pas. Prends sa tête dans mes petites mains._

« Drago je rigolais ! Sache que c'est toi que j'aime ! Certain jours je me demande encore pourquoi mais c'est toi que j'aime. Tous les garçons pourraient m'inviter à une quelconque party, que moi je ne voudrais qu'une seul personne pour m'accompagner : TOI ! »

« Mmmmh » _grogna Drago_

« Je t'aime ! Et je crois que tu as laissé quelque chose en suspens dans cette salle de bain ! » dis-je en prenant soin de déboutonner petit à petit ma chemise.

* * *

« Ou est Drago ? » _me demande Ginny alors que je suis en train de me servir un verre au bar._

« Il finissait de se préparer à l'appartement quand je l'ai quitté. »

« Gin, il m'a proposer d'aller au manoir la semaine prochaine pour les vacances de noël... »

« C'est génial ça ! »

« mhhh... » je grogne vaguement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe tu ne veux pas y aller ? Je pense que c'est la première fois que Drago propose à une fille de passer les vacances chez lui ... C'est vraiment sérieux vous deux ... C'est Parkinson qui doit l'avoir mauvaise ! »

« Je l'aime c'est sur ... Mais ça me fait peur ... Le lieu ou il a été élevé tu vois ce que je veux dire ? On ne peut pas dire que ces six dernières années Drago est été un modèle de bonté ... »

« Hermi tu sais ce que tu as ? Tu as peur de t'engager ... Tu as peur de l'avenir ! »

« Mhhh. »

_A ce moment là le blond en question passa le trou de la salle commune, il m'adressa un sourire et alla rejoindre ses copains._

« Tu lui as répondu ? »

« Non ... J'ai laissé la question en suspend ... »

« Vous vivez déjà ensemble Hermi ... Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien changé que ce soit dans le manoir ou dans votre petit appartement ? »

« Tu as raison je vais lui dire que j'accepte. »

« Tu ne veux pas prendre Ron avec toi ? Histoire qu'Harry et moi on est un peu la paix au manoir si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » _Me dit Ginny avec un sourire coquin !_

_Sur cette réplique j'embrasse gin sur la joue et je pars rejoindre le serpent. On s'écarte un peu de ses copains. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches._

«Hermi je ne voulais pas te presser ou te faire peur. Si tu ne veux pas ou si tu as d'autres projets ce n'est pas grave. On se verra à la rentrée. »

_Il m'embrasse sur le front. Je fonds littéralement devant tant d'attention._

« Non je viens avec toi ! C'est décidé. »_ Je lève la tête et le fixe dans les yeux. _« Nous passerons nos vancances ensemble. Mais nous irons chez les Weasley à Noël ou au Nouvel an ... »

_Je sentis drago se tendre un quart de seconde._

« Si tu le souhaites nous irons. »

* * *

_Le portail était impressionnant. L'allée encore plus, la porte, l'entrée, le couloir, l'escalier, tout était impressionnant. Je me sens tellement mal à l'aise dans cette maison, Drago à du le sentir. Alors que je pose ma valise dans la chambre qu'il m'a indiqué comme étant la sienne, il vient poser sa tête sur mon épaule et encercler ses mains sur mes hanches. _

_« ça va Hermi ? »_

_« oui oui. Je suis juste ... impressionnée et ... intimidée je dirais. »_

_« ça va aller tu es sure ? »_

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux blond presque blanc. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens qui me donne tant de bonheur, tant d'amour. J'ai dû mal à faire face à tout l'amour que je ressens à ce moment précis. Je commence à sentir mes yeux me piquer.

« Drago ? »

«Oui ? »

« S'il te plait fais moi l'amour. » _Je n'ai strictement aucune idée de pourquoi j'avais prononcé ces mots. Mais j'en ai besoin ... J'ai besoin de ressentir que Drago me porte le même amour que je lui porte. _

_Je fixe ses lèvres qui se penchent dans une délicatesse extrême vers les miennes. Lorsque ses lèvres effleurent les miennes un frisson me parcours. Les larmes coulent. Le baiser de Drago est le plus doux qu'il ne m'ai jamais donné. Il effleure de sa langue ma lèvre pour me demander l'accès à ma bouche. J'entrouvre mes lèvres et le laisse entrer. Sa main caresse le bas de mon dos tandis que je pose les miennes sur son torse._

_A ce moment précis j'entends la porte d'entrée claquée._

_« Drago ? Drago ? Tu es rentré ? »_


End file.
